Ore no Imouto
by GearPhantom97
Summary: AU, AR, Incest. Kakak yang baik selalu melindungi adiknya dari apapun bukan? Apa salah, jika aku melindungi adikku dengan mencintainya? aku memang bodoh, mungkin aku adalah Kakak terburuk di dunia ini./"..Perempuan itu memiliki sejuta perubahan.."/"Kushina, kau sudah punya pacar." NaruKushi. Chapter 5 up! RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Ore no Imouto

**Disclaimer : i don't own Naruto.**

 **Warning : OCC, Incest, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian : Jika tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya ya. Maaf jika anda tidak menyukainya karena ini adalah karya saya.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Ore no Imouto**

 **Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Bolehkah? Jika itu adalah adikku sendiri?**

''Kushina, tolong ambilkan dasiku!'' Aku mencoba merapihkan baju dengan menempatkan tubuhku pada cermin supaya memudahkanku untuk merapihkan segala sesuatu yang ada pada diriku.

''Dimana Onii-san!''

''Di gantungan tas.'' Aku menatap pantulan diriku sekilas, hah~ sekolah itu sangatlah melelahkan, tapi semuanya pasti akan berdampak pada masa depanku. Ya semua usahaku pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan pada saatnya nanti.

''Onii-san sudah tampan, jangan bercermin terus nanti cerminnya jadi merona loh~ hihihii.'' Aku tersenyum sedikit, yah dia adikku yang cerewet sekaligus mengasyikkan. Namanya Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina.

''Mana dasinya?''

''Ini. Biar kupasangkan ya, Onii-san!'' Untuk kali ini aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, padahal adikku sudah kelas 1 di bangku SMA, sangat menggemaskan sekali.

''Ya ya, ayo cepat. Nanti bisa terlambat.'' Kulihat Kushina dengan cekatan memasangkan dasi ke bagian kerah di leherku. Sedikit setidaknya aku memerhatikan wajahnya yang serius. hehe, aku tidak percaya adikku bisa seserius ini.

''Serius sekali.'' Kushina menatapku sekilas.

''Benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaan Onii-san saja.'' Aku tertawa halus, sedikit menyindir.

''Houh~ Jadi ada yang memikirkan sesuatu, katakan padaku siapa pria yang berhasil mendapatkan hatimu hem~'' Aku tersenyum mengejek kepadanya, bukan bermaksud apa—hanya saja aku suka menjahilinya dengan segala cara dan tentunya melihat ekspresinya yang cemberut membuatku semakin berlama-lama untuk menjahilinya.

''Huh, kenapa nyambungnya kesitu. Nih makan hati!''

''Eh! Aduh Kushina! Kau ingin membunuhku dengan dasi, hiks jahatnya.'' Aku meringis sakit sekaligus geli akan tawa gegara melihat wajahnya yang cemberut minta ampun, sungguh yang tadi itu membuatku ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saja.

''Ayo, kita berangkat Onii-san. Dasar gay.''

''Hey hey hey, aku tidak gay Kushina. Sasuke yang gay!''

''Buktinya mana?'' Oke untuk kali ini aku terdiam. Berdebat dengan Kushina yang nyambungnya ke arah Gay membuatku sangat malas.

''Hohohohoo, bahkan pacarpun Onii-san tidak punya. Mungkin bisa jadi Onii-san Gay.'' Telingaku berkedut.

''Ya ya, terserah kau sajalah. Ayo berangkat!''

''Dasar Gay.'' Untuk kali aku aku sedikit kesal.

.

.

 **.0o0o0o0o0o0o0.**

Sekolahku biasa saja, tapi yang membuatnya luar biasa adalah cara penerapan pembelajaran yang dilakukan guru disini. Sekolah ini bernama lengkap Konoha High School 01, tempatku menuntut ilmu bersama dengan adikku. Tidak banyak guru yang absen mengajar pada saat tertentu yang mengakibatkan setiap mata pelajaran tidak pernah ketinggalan.

Inilah yang membuatku senang sekaligus kesal sendiri pada saat tertentu, senang karena tidak ketinggalan pelajaran dan kesal ketika aku sedang malas untuk mempelajari sesuatu.

''Naruto, adikmu berangkat tidak?''

''Berangkat.'' Aku menjawabnya singkat, yang bertanya tadi adalah temanku. Namanya Kiba, lengkapnya Inuzuka Kiba. Dia teman yang menurutku seru sekaligus menjengkelkan diwaktu tertentu.

''Kalau begitu, ajak dia makan bersama lagi denganmu Naruto!'' Aku tersenyum kecil, kau dan tabiatmu Kiba.

''Bilang saja ingin dekat-dekat dengan adikku.''

"A, Aha, hahaha. Kenapa nyambungnya kesitu?'' Aku menutup bukuku setelah membacanya sekilas tadi, percakapan ini membuatku tidak fokus membaca buku untuk ulangan hari ini.

''Yah, simpel saja. Aku mengajaknya makan bersamaku, kau ikut dan bam! Kau bercanda bersamanya hahahaha.'' Aku dan Kiba tertawa bersama setelah perkataanku tadi. Entah mana yang lucu, tapi ada insting yang membuatku ingin tertawa saja.

''Oh, pagi-pagi sudah tertawa seperti orang gila saja.''

''Hora?! Ada Sasuke disini, mau gabung kegilaan kita Sasuke?'' Aku menatapnya sambil menaik turunkan alisku.

''Tidak terima kasih, aku ingin belajar dulu.'' Kulihat setelah Sasuke duduk dibangkunya ada beberapa temanku yang baru masuk, seperti Neji, Lee dan Shikamaru.

''Yo Naruto!''

''Yo Shika, ngantuk seperti biasanya ya? Hahaha.''

''Aku tidak disapa Shika? Neji? Lee?'' Aku menatap Kiba dengan wajah datarku.

''Kau siapa?'' Dan ekspresi Kiba berhasil membuatku dan beberapa temanku tertawa akibat perkataan tadi. Sungguh ekspresi Kiba yang tadi itu membuatku ingin guling-guling saja.

''Hahahahaa..''

''Woy berhentilah! Sialan kalian!''

''Kiba.''

''Ya?''

''Cuma manggil, huahahahaha..'' Dan perkataan Lee ini berhasil membuatku tertawa lagi dan lagi. Jangan tanya Kiba seperti apa, wajahnya sangat lucu sekali untuk ditertawakan.

''AKAN KUBALAS KALIAN!''

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **_Waktu Istirahat_**

Setelah ulangan Kimia yang sudah selesai di jam pertama tadi dan disusul pelajaran Matematika yang membahas ulang materi kelas 1, aku mengajak temanku seperti biasanya untuk makan bersama di Kantin. Seperti pada umumnya, Kantin sekolah selalu ramai dan itu membuatku sedikit keringetan dan panas akibat berdesakan untuk membeli makanan.

''Naruto, kita makan di tempat biasa.'' Aku menolehkan kepalaku demi menanggapi ucapan Sasuke tadi.

''Kau tidak beli makanan?'' Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kotak bekal, dan dari situ aku bisa simpulkan bahwa Sasuke sudah bawa Bento dari rumah.

''Oh, baiklah. Tunggu aku disana. Jangan sampai makan dulu sebelum aku datang ya!'' Kulihat Sasuke dan Neji mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda iya, kalau begitu aku harus cepat-cepat membeli makanannya.

.

Di bawah pohon sakura yang tumbuh besar dan banyak, adalah tempat kesukaan kami untuk bersantai dan makan. Tempat ini berada di belakang Sekolah, banyak siswa-siswi yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini. Ya contohnya seperti aku dan teman-temanku untuk makan bersama disini.

''Sasuke, tadi jawabanmu nomor 3 apa? Kalau aku 0,34 mol.''

''1,2 mol. Sudah jelas bukan soalnya? Bahkan menurutku terlalu mudah.''

''Waduh! Aku salah!''

''Kau dan kebodohanmu Kiba.''

''Hahahahahaa..'' Seperti biasa, makan bersama disertai obrolan ringan memang yang terbaik. Aku tertawa lepas ketika melihat ekspresi Kiba yang sepertinya sangat menyesal telah memilih jawaban itu.

''Jangan sedih Kiba, mungkin nilaimu akan bagus.'' Aku mencoba menghiburnya.

''Oh terima kasih Naruto-kun. Kau yang terbaik.''

''Jikalau kau bisa mengencani Kurenai-sensei.''

''Hahahahahaa..'' Dan sekali lagi Kiba yang menjadi sasaran pembullyan kami semuanya. Jangan tanya kenapa di bully terus, dia paling lucu ekspresinya ketika di bully seperti ini.

''Jahat!''

''Biarin, hahahahaa..''

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

''Naruto, tuh adikmu menunggumu.''

''Ya, tunggu dulu Kaguya.'' Aku mencoba secepat mungkin mengemasi buku-bukuku dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam Tasku, karena ini sudah waktunya pulang yang konon katanya waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa-sisiwi.

''Yosh, dimana Kushina?''

''Um, katanya dia menunggu di Gerbang.''

''Oh, terima kasih.'' Aku tersenyum kepada Kaguya sebagai pelengkap ucapan terima kasihku. Nama lengkapnya adalah Otsutsuki Kaguya, wajahnya cantik aku akui, ya karena dia perempuan ya pasti cantik.

''Ya, sama-sama.'' Dan selepas itu aku melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kaguya yang sepertinya akan ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan melewati lorong yang terlihat masih ada beberapa para siswa-siswi sedang bercanda dan bermain Telephone genggam, aku tersenyum sedikit.

Masih bisakah aku seperti ini kelak ketika aku lulus dari sini? Oh, dan juga masihkah aku bersama dengan temanku nanti ketika lulus? Sepertinya hanya takdir yang bisa menjawabnya, aku hanya bisa mengikuti alurku dengan baik.

Ya, hanya takdirlah yang akan menjawabnya. Nanti.

''Onii-san!''

''Yo, Kushi-Kushi. Menunggu lama ya hehehee..'' Aku membalas seruannya dengan sebuah senyuman tanpa dosaku, ya aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang cemburut itu sekali lagi hari ini. Menurutku setiap ekspresinya membuatku tertawa.

''Jangan panggil aku dengan Kushi-Kushi! Onii-san Gay!'' Telingaku berkedut ketika mendengar itu.

''Gay.. Kenapa harus kata Gay.'' Aku menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan mengacak rambut merahnya yang halus dengan gemas.

''Duh, Onii-san kau membuat rambutku rusak, ttebane!'' Aku tertawa sebentar ketika mendengar itu.

''Ya ya ya, ayo pulang adikku sayang.'' Aku menggandeng tangannya bersamaku, kami berjalan bersama menuju rumah kami. Soal orang tua, orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dunia. Sekarang ini aku hanya bergantung pada keuangan Nenekku dan beasiswa yang aku dapatkan untuk kehidupanku sekarang.

Ya, aku hanya bergantung. Aku pernah melamar pekerjaan menjadi sebuah cuci piring ataupun pelayan untuk—ya setidaknya agar tidak terlalu membebani Nenekku, tapi ketika aku ketahuan melamar pekerjaan, Nenekku sangat marah waktu itu kepadaku.

Katanya—di umurku yang sekarang, fokuskan dulu ke belajar dan belajar supaya sukses. Aku tidak bisa membantahnya, walaupun didalam hati kecilku sedikit membantah ucapan Nenekku tapi tidak akan bisa dikeluarkan.

Beliau adalah orang tua keduaku, dan aku harus patuh akan segala perintahnya. Ya tentunya perintah yang baik-baik, dan aku yakin setiap perintah Nenek adalah baik, karena Nenek saat ini memegang sekolah yang saat ini menjadi tempat dimana aku menimba ilmu.

Ya, Konoha High School 01 adalah sekolah yang didirikan oleh seorang lembaga pada waktu itu dan sekolah itu dibeli oleh Nenekku sebagai rasa syukurnya ketika mendapatkan uang banyak sehabis berjudi.

Okeh bisa dikatakan uangnya tidak berkah bukan? Oh sekarang lupakan tentang aib Nenekku yang sangat penyayang itu.

''Onii-san, dari tadi melamun terus.'' Aku sedikit tersentak ketika Kushina menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke pipiku yang terhias sebuah tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing.

''Hum, maaf Kushina. Aku sedikit mengantuk, he he hee.'' Kushina memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, dan akupun sama demi melihat arah jalanku supaya tidak tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu.

''Onii-san berbohong kepadaku.'' Aku memandang wajah Kushina dengan bingung.

''Aku sudah lama mengenal Onii-san. Yang aku lihat dari wajah Onii-san saat ini terlihat banyak pikiran, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat Onii-san frustasi?'' Aku terkejut untuk sementara waktu dan kemudian menatap kedepan dengan sebuah senyuman, yah.. Kushina tahu tentang diriku. Aku tidak bisa berbohong kepadanya.

''Hanya memikirkan masa depanku seperti apa nanti, itu saja.'' Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan halus Kushina. Ya, masa depanku apakah akan cerah seperti layaknya cerita-cerita yang aku baca? Ataukah tidak.

''Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Onii-san. Kushi-Kushi tidak suka Onii-san terlihat banyak pikiran seperti itu.'' Tunggu, dia bilang Kushi-Kushi kan?

''Hoh~ Kushi-Kushi. Kau bilang sendiri Kushi-Kushi loh hahahahaa..'' Aku tertawa lepas ketika melihat wajah memerah adikku yang satu ini. Dia sepertinya tidak sadar mengucapkan kata itu tadi. Hahaha, coba lihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu, seperti tomat berjalan.

''Mou~ Onii-san jahat! Sudah puas menertawakan adikmu ini!''

''Ha ha ha, belum. Aku belum puas, coba katakan Kushi-Kushi lagi.''

''Tidak mau!''

''Ayo dong! Satu saja.''

''Tidak!''

''Nanti aku kasih ciuman di kening.''

''MOU! ONII-SAN MESUM!'' Hey kenapa nyambungnya ke kata mesum? Haduh pakai teriak segala lagi, haduh! Para pejalan kaki melihat kearahku, oh Kushina untuk kali ini kau berhasil membuatku malu setengah mati.

''Hey hey, jangan teriak Kushi-Kushi. Aku malu tahu.''

''Berhenti memanggilku Kushi-Kushi!''

''Kau sendiri juga bilang Kushi-Kushi, he hee.''

''Mou! Onii-san jahat!''

''Hahahahaaa..''

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **_Rumah_**

Setelah sampai di rumah, aku langsung saja menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku ini. Setelah mengambil keperluan untuk mandi, sesegera mungkin aku menuju kekamar mandi. Aku berdiri sambil menatap pantulan diriku yang terdapat pada cermin yang memang terpasang di kamar mandi ini.

Air shower yang menghujamiku layaknya hujan sedikit membuatku lebih tenang akibat penatnya hari ini. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, mengepalnya hingga kuat dan menghantam dinding ini sebagai rasa pelampiasanku atas perasaan terkutuk ini.

''Sial, aku masih mencintainya!'' Aku mencintai seseorang, adikku. Aku mencintai adikku sendiri—Kushina dan itu membuatku frustasi harus berbuat apa untuk rasa cinta ini. Sudah lama sekali aku memendam rasa ini, tapi aku dan Kushina adalah keluarga, satu darah dan itu membuatku harus berpikir ulang untuk menjalin kasih dengannya, Hell! Dia adikku!

Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan aku sebagai kakaknya, mana bisa aku menjalin kasih dengannya. Dan kenapa juga aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis lain yang tentunya pasti lebih cantik dari Kushina—seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku tetap mencintainya dan selalu mengaguminya.

''Apa mungkin aku harus punya kekasih dulu?'' Mungkin cara ini bisa berhasil menghilangkan perasaan ini kepada Kushina, mencari kekasih? Tapi siapa yang cocok? Aku juga bingung harus memilih yang mana, ada banyak gadis cantik tapi entah kenapa yang menurutku menarik hanyalah Kushina!

Ah! Lupakan Kushina, okeh ini sedikit membuatku pusing. Mungkin besok aku harus mencari kekasih demi menghilangkan perasaan ini. Yah mungkin Kaguya? Um tapi dia sudah punya pacar atau belum ya? Kalau aku menyatakan cinta palsuku ini tapi dia sudah punya pacar kan aku tetap saja merasakan frustasi.

Lalu siapa yah! Aku bingung! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini jika aku saja belum punya tambatan hati baru untuk menumbuhkan cinta baru—tentunya.

Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan bisa menahan topengku lagi dihadapan Kushina.

''Hah~ semakin lama, semakin membuatku frustasi saja.''

.

.

''Onii-san, ada Sara-senpai menunggumu didepan!'' Huh? Sara? Kenapa dia datang kerumahku? Ah mungkin ada keperluan penting. Sesegera mungkin aku memakai pakaianku setelah selesai mandi tadi yang sekurangnya memakan waktu hingga 30 menit untuk merenung bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaanku ini.

''Ya, tunggu sebentar.'' Setelah semuanya sudah selesai aku segera mungkin menuju kedepan—ruang tamu demi melihat dan menanggapi kenapa Sara datang kerumahku di waktu sore seperti ini.

''Loh? Sara mana Kushi-Kushi?'' Aku menatap Kushina dengan wajah bingung ketika diruang tamu tidak ada orang, seharusnya Sara disuruh masuk dan duduk disini bukan?

''Sara-senpai diluar, dia tidak mau masuk. Katanya hanya sebentar saja.'' Huh? Kenapa juga dia tidak mau masuk, seharusnya kan masuk dan duduk dulu biar tidak pegal menunggunya.

''Baiklah.'' Aku menatap Kushina sekilas, oke pakaiannya saat ini sedikit membuatku tidak tahan berlama-lama melihatnya. Dan kenapa juga dia pakai pakaian ketat seperti itu disini! Dan ada lelaki disini!

''Um, Kushina. Sebaiknya pakai pakaian yang sopan ya.'' Kulihat wajah adikku menatap kearahku dengan wajah memerah.

''Dasar mesum! Pasti pikirannya mesum!'' Aku juga yang kena.

''Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu!''

''Bilang saja Onii-san ingin melihatku pakai bikini. Huh! Dasar Onii-san mesum!'' Aku juga yang kalah debat dengannya.

''Terserahlah..''

''Onii-san mesum.'' Kapan aku menang darinya ya tuhan!

.

''Selamat sore Naruto-kun.''

''Ya selamat sore, tidak masuk dan duduk dulu?'' Aku melihat wajah kelelahan darinya, kulihat pakaiannya dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, sepertinya Sara masih mengikuti kegiatan disekolahnya.

''Ah tidak, terima kasih aku hanya sebentar. Aku kesini untuk memberitahukan apakah Naruto-kun mau menjadi pembawa acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah?''

''Pembawa acara? Bukankah Kaguya bisa melakukannya daripada aku?'' Kulihat Sara menghela nafasnya sejenak, mungkin Kaguya ada halangan.

''Kaguya tidak bisa, katanya ada tugas lain dari guru.'' Oh, jadi seperti itu.

''Mungkin ini akan sedikit lama, ayo masuk dan duduk dulu.'' Kulihat Sara tersentak untuk beberapa saat dan tersenyum kikuk kepadaku.

''Ah tidak-tidak, aku sedang terburu-buru. Apakah kau mau jadi pembawa acara Naruto-kun?'' Aku mencubit hidungku sekilas demi menghilangkan rasa gatal yang entah kenapa ada disitu.

''Akan aku pikirkan, coba tanya yang lain.''

''Sudah, tapi tidak ada yang mau.'' Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sekilas demi melepaskan rasa bingungku, apakah aku bisa membawa acaranya dengan baik ya?

''Kau kan bisa melakukannya bukan?'' Sara menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ini terlalu berat untuknya.

''Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat untuk membawa acara dengan baik, tahu sendiri kan aku selalu gugup?'' Benar juga, lalu tahun kemarin siapa ya yang membawakannya? Kalau tidak salah..

''Tahun kemarin siapa yang menjadi Mc-nya?''

''Rize, Kamishiro Rize. Tapi sekarang ini Rize-san sedang sakit.'' Rize? Aku baru tahu nama itu.

''Rize kelas berapa?'' Aku penasaran sekali.

''Rize kelas 2. Ini pun aku disuruh Rize-san untuk menanyakan kepadamu agar menjadi Mc.'' Hah! Dia menyuruhku untuk menjadi pembawa acara dalam ulang tahun sekolah tahun ini? Siapa sih dia, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajahnya seperti apa, tapi kok dia bisa mengenalku?

''Baiklah, tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Rize-san.''

''Kenapa?''

''Aku ingin tahu, kenapa dari sekian banyaknya Osis yang bisa diandalkan kenapa dia memilihku, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya?'' Kulihat Sara tersenyum misterius, ho~ apakah dia merencanakan sesuatu yang licik?

''Tentu! Ayo ikut aku.''

.

.

 **To be continued..**

 **A/N : Dari adventure ke family dan romance itu sangat greget menulisnya. Yah~ itung-itung belajar membuat fic seperti ini, tidak adventure terus hehehe.**

 **Yah, walaupun demikian. Aku ingin kalian mengomentari fic ini, seperti apa sih menariknya? Aku ingin tahu dari komentar kalian semua. Supaya chapternya bisa dilanjut tentunya. Dan kalian tahu kan Kamishiro Rize? Itu loh karakter wanita seksi yang ada di Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Review? Yeah aku membutuhkannya, walaupun itu kata ''Lanjut/next/lanjutkan/good/'' atau apapun itu. Saya terima dengan senang hati daripada hanya fav dan follow tanpa me review, kesannya gimana gitu.**

 **.GearPhantom97.**

 **...**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Merepotkan sekali

**Disclaimer : i don't own Naruto**

 **Warning : OCC, Incest dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian : Jika tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya ya. Maaf jika anda tidak menyukainya karena ini adalah karya saya.**

 **.**

''Ini rumahnya.''

''Kau yakin ini rumahnya?'' Aku sedikit terkejut pada awalnya ketika melihat rumah yang besarnya sungguh membuatku ingin tinggal disitu. Inikah tempat tinggal Kamishiro Rize? Bukankah rumah ini milik..

''Ya ini rumahnya.'' Aku menelan ludahku sesaat.

''Bukankah ini rumah pengusaha kaya raya itu. Jadi, apakah Rize anaknya!'' Kutatap Sara yang sedang tersenyum kearahku.

''Ya! Rize anaknya Hayate-san.'' Ukh, aku jadi tidak yakin ingin bertemu dengannya.

''Err, darimana kau mengenal anak orang kaya Sara?'' Kulihat Sara melirikku dengan kesan tidak suka.

''Tentu saja di Sekolah. Aku juga pada awalnya terkejut ketika Rize-san mengaku anaknya Hayate.''

''Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang kalau Rize itu anaknya Hayate!''

''Kau tidak bertanya, makanya aku tidak bilang kepadamu.'' Untuk kali ini, mentalku untuk bertemu dengannya menjadi kandas.

''Mungkin aku akan menemuinya lain kali. Aku jadi gugup sendiri berhadapan dengan orang penting di Kota ini. Ha, ha, haha.'' Aku tertawa kaku sambil melihat betapa mewah dan besarnya rumah yang ada dihadapanku ini. Dan kulihat juga ada beberapa penjaga disana yang berdiri tegak di gerbang.

''Dasar. Lalu bagaimana, kau mau menjadi pembawa acara?''

''Aku masih bingung Sara. Takut tidak bisa, masa dari banyaknya Osis tidak ada yang bisa?!''

''Ini berbeda Naruto-kun, mereka sudah mendapatkan bagiannya masing-masing dan katanya yang akan menjadi pembawa acara adalah Rize, tapi berhubung Rize sakit kami jadi bingung siapa yang akan menjadi Mc-nya.'' Aku terdiam mencoba berpikir solusi apa yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

Aku penasaran, kenapa juga harus aku! Dan kenapa juga Rize yang menyarankan kepada Sara bahwa aku bisa menjadi pembawa acara, dan anehnya lagi aku bahkan tidak mengenal anak orang kaya itu dan super anehnya lagi dia mengenalku! Pasti aku dan dia pernah bertemu, ya pasti pernah bertemu. Aku tahu diriku di masyarakat sekolah, aku tidak terlalu populer layaknya Sasuke. Jadi aku yakin aku dan Rize pernah bertemu mungkin itu sebabnya dia mengenalku.

''Sara.''

''Ya?''

''Kenapa Rize mengenalku? Apakah dia pernah bertemu denganku?'' Kulihat tubuh Sara sedikit tersentak tadi—ya walaupun hanya sesaat. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

''Y-ya, Rize pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya.''

''Dimana!'' Aku memegang pundaknya dan oh sepertinya wajahku terlalu dekat dengan Sara, aku memundurkan wajahku beserta dengan melepaskan kedua telapak tanganku yang tadinya memegang pundaknya.

''Maaf, tadi aku terbawa suasana.'' Kulihat Sara tertawa ringan. Sepertinya aku dimaafkan.

''Ya tidak apa-apa. Dan untuk saat ini mungkin kau tidak mengingat pertemuanmu dengan Rize. Besok kalau kau mau jadi Mc akan aku pertemukan he he hee..''

''Kau licik, kalau begitu aku mau bertemu dengannya sekarang.''

''Huhuhuhuu, kau berani menghadapi pengawal seram itu, Naruto-kun.'' Langkahku berhenti ketika mendengar nada menyeramkan yang diperankan oleh Sara tadi, oh benar juga. Ada pengawal disana, dan sepertinya itu akan menyulitkanku untuk berbicara dengan lancar jika aku berhadapan dengan orang yang tegang dan siap bertarung, Uh mengerikan.

''Kalau begitu temani aku, aku sekarang siap untuk bertemu dengannya.'' Sara tertawa ringan, Uh sekarang apalagi! Jangan bilang dia tidak mau.

''Tidak mau.'' Akan kuperkosa dia!

''Ayolah, bukankah tadi kau mau mengantarkanku menemuinya?'' Aku tersenyum kemenangan.

''Tunggu sebentar,'' sekarang apalagi, kulihat Sara melihat jam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangannya yang putih.

''Itu hanya berlaku sampai jam 16.30, dan sekarang sudah pukul 16.45 jadi sudah tidak berlaku lagi, hi hi hi hii.'' Lupakan kalau Sara adalah gadis anggun dan baik hati, buktinya sekarang ini dia suka menjahiliku seperti ini.

''Dasar, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya.''

''E-eh, tunggu Naruto-kun. Kau mau menjadi Mc?'' Kutatap matanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, aku yakin dia saat ini sedang salah tingkah.

''Lupakan tentang itu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.''

''U-umm, tapi kan. Siapa lagi yang mau menjadi Mc kalau bukan kau Naruto-kun.'' Kuhela nafasku sebentar, dan menatapnya kembali.

''Pilih yang lain, masih banyak siswa maupun siswi yang bisa melakukan tugas ini bukan?''

''Tolonglah..'' Kuusap rambutku dengan kasar, oke ini sedikit membuatku bingung harus apa lagi.

''Aku tidak bisa Sara-chan.''

''Ayolah, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku temani kau bertemu dengan Rize?'' Pintar merayu juga gadis ini.

''Ekhem, baiklah. Tapi kau duluan yang masuk.'' Kebetulan juga, aku sangat penasaran seperti apa sih wujudnya Rize ini.

''He~ Mana ada perempuan yang duluan, dimana-mana pria yang harus duluan masuk.'' Oke, perkataannya ini agak menjurus kebagian intim. Mungkin hanya pikiranku saja yang mengutarakan perkataan itu seperti ini.

''Oke, aku pulang saja—''

''Baik baik baik! Aku yang akan masuk duluan, dasar tidak gentle.'' Kupasang senyum kemenangan pada wajahku ini, hahaha inilah kemenangan. Selepas perdebatan yang memakan sekiranya 5 menit lebih itu aku dan Sara bergerak maju menuju rumahnya Hayate—sang pengusaha kaya raya di kota ini.

Setelah kakiku sampai di gerbang rumah ini, Sara mulai menyapa para penjaga yang sepertinya dia sudah kenal akrab dengan semua penjaga disini. Berbeda denganku yang ditatap menyelidik oleh beberapa penjaga disini. Oke, itu sedikit membuatku gugup.

Aku menghormati mereka dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman canggung, dan itu membuatku sedikit terlihat bodoh—walaupun hanya sesaat. Kulihat Sara sedang berbicara dengan salah satu penjaga disana yang memakai pakaian Tuxedo hitam dengan rapih, aku tidak bisa mendengar seperti apa obrolannya karena aku disuruh berhenti dan menunggu disini menunggu kepastian dari Sara apakah bisa masuk atau tidak.

''Hey kau!'' Aku tersentak sebentar ketika ada yang meneriakiku.

''A-ah ya.'' Responku ini membuatku terlihat bodoh!

''Apakah kau temannya Rize ojou-sama?'' Aku tersenyum sedikit menanggapi perkataan penjaga ini.

''Ahahaa, aku belum menjadi temannya. Tapi mungkin mulai saat ini bisa menjadi temannya.''

''Kau mau berteman dengannya atau mengincar hartanya saja hah!'' Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar itu, apakah wajahku mengatakan seperti itu? Sungguh, bahkan aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengincar hartanya yang menggunung itu, aku sudah punya hartaku sendiri yang tidak ada duanya, yaitu Kushina!

''Maaf kalau saya terkesan seperti itu, saya benar-benar ingin menjadi temannya.'' Aku sedikit kesal dengannya, aku berusaha untuk kembali pulang tapi untungnya aku masih mengingat Sara yang saat ini terlihat tertawa seperti bercanda, sialan anak itu!

''Ini sudah puluhan kalinya ada anak yang bilang seperti itu kepadaku, tapi mereka berteman hanya mengincar harta Ojou-sama saja, aku yakin kau pun sama! Tidak seperti Sara-san yang tulus!'' Untuk sekarang, aku memaklumi sifat anda ini.

''Sekali lagi maaf jika saya tidak bisa membuat anda percaya pada saya. Kalau begitu saya tidak akan berteman dengan Ojou-sama anda jika pada akhirnya akan menjadi seperti itu.'' Aku menunduk hormat padanya sebentar.

''Baguslah, kalau begitu pulanglah saja!'' Untuk nada ini, kau membuatku sedikit kesal.

''Tapi tolong panggilkan Sara-san kesini, aku harus berpamitan dengannya.'' Nadaku berubah, tidak sehangat awalan tadi. Pengawal ini sudah membuat kehormatanku padanya menurun, sungguh membuatku kesal saja.

''Baik, dan setelah ini jangan menampakkan hidungmu lagi kesini.''

''Dengan senang hati akan aku lakukan, Tuan!'' Kumenunggu kedatangan Sara disini dengan kekesalan yang sangat besar, sungguh penjaga tadi membuatku marah saja. Kuhirup nafasku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, yah setidaknya ini berhasil membuatku tidak semarah tadi.

Kulihat Sara agak tersentak disana ketika penjaga yang tadi membuatku kesal bertanya kepadanya, sepertinya dia baru ingat ada aku disini yang menunggunya. Sialan, dia sepertinya menikmati candaannya dengan om-om itu. Tidak beberapa lama, Sara berjalan kearahku dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak lupa dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya itu.

''Sudah puas bercandanya.''

''Hehehe, maaf. Aku terbawa suasana tadi.'' Sekali lagi, kuatur nafasku agar tidak termakan emosi.

''Aku pulang dulu.''

''E-eh? Katanya mau bertemu Rize. Ayo kita masuk!'' Kutatap matanya sekilas lalu aku mengambil langkah balik untuk pergi dari rumah besar ini.

''Aku tidak tertarik lagi, aku mau pulang dulu.''

''Eh! T-tapi kau mau kan jadi Mc-nya!''

''Ya, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika terlihat kaku.'' Kutetap berjalan santai dan menjawab perkataan Sara dengan tidak menatapnya, aku tahu ini tidak sopan tapi aku sedang kesal sekarang—Jadi maklumin aja.

''Be-benarkah kau mau menjadi Mc Naruto-kun!'' Anak ini! Apakah satu kata ya tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan keadaan.

''Ya.'' Dan aku tidak perduli lagi dengan teriakan Sara yang sepertinya gembira, huh dasar anak itu. Akan aku kasih pelajaran nanti, lihat saja pembalasanku.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

''Tadaima.''

''O-oh, Okaeri Aniki.'' Kulepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya kedalam rak sepatu, selepas itu aku berjalan menuju kamarku untuk menenangkan diri akibat lelahnya hari ini, hah~ hari yang sangat melelahkan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Andai saja aku tadi tidak mempunyai rasa menghargai dan sopan, sudah pasti penjaga yang berada disana akan aku hantam dan menyiksanya dengan keji! Sungguh orang itu membuatku kesal saja, tapi yah.. dia juga bertindak baik dengan mengantisipasi siapa teman yang ingin berteman dengan Rize ataupun tidak.

Tapi masalahnya! Penjaga itu langsung saja menaruh pikiran negatifnya padaku tanpa melihat bagaimana aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dan berteman dengan putri yang mereka panggil Kamishirou Rize! Huh dasar.

''Onii-san? Kau tidak apa-apa?'' Kushina menatapku dengan khawatir, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya. Untuk saat ini, mungkin menjahili adikku tercinta bisa membuatku melupakan masalah tadi.

''Tidak apa-apa kok Kushi-Kushi-chan~''

''Hiiih! Berhentilah memanggilku Kushi-Kushi! Itu tidak lucu tahu!'' Lihat, lihat mukanya yang memerah itu, ini membuatku ingin tertawa saja ha ha ha.

''Lalu panggil Kushi-Kushi apa dong? Humm~''

''Panggil Kushi-Kushi dengan nada hormat, yaitu Kushina Ojou-sama!'' Tunggu dulu.

''Kau tadi menunjuk dirimu Kushi-Kushi kan, hahahaa kau mengakuinya hahahaa.'' Lihat sekarang, lihat wajahnya yang sudah menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu, oh Kushina kau mengingatkanku akan buah kesukaan si Sasuke—Tomat!

''Onii-san! Akan kubunuh kau Dattebane!''

''Huaaaa, ampuni aku Kushi-Kushi!''

''Jangan panggil aku Kushi-Kushi! Rasakan ini!'' Oh tidak, kaki itu menuju—

''BURUNG MASA DEPANKU!''

''Rasakan itu Dattebane!'' Kau jahat sekali dengan kakakmu sendiri, Kushina.

.

''Ouh, burungku masih terasa sakit! Haduh~!''

''Umm~ Nii-chan, aku minta maaf ya.'' Aku menengok sebentar kewajah Kushina yang terlihat menggigit kuku jempolnya, mungkin dia merasa bersalah. Yah bagaimanapun juga memang salahnya sih! Kenapa juga menyerang burung masa depanku.

''Maaf maaf, masih sakit tahu!''

''Habis Onii-chan bikin aku kesal sih!'' Aku tertawa kecil ketika melihat wajah cemberutnya lagi, itulah Kushina yang sangat aku cintai dan mungkin tidak akan aku miliki untuk selamanya.

Faktanya dia adikku, aku dan dia sedarah. Sangat mustahil untuk bersatu, apalagi jika Kushina tahu dan merasa jijik jika saja aku mengutarakan perasaanku ini, pastinya akan membuat hubungan harmonis seperti ini retak.

Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, sudah cukup aku dan Kushina yang sangat mustahil untuk menjalin kasih. Aku hanya ingin membuat hubungan harmonis seperti ini bertahan selamanya, walaupun nantinya Kushina dan aku sudah berkeluarga. Aku ingin hubungan ini tetap terjalin dengan harmonis.

Ya, walaupun berat mengakuinya bahwa aku tidak ingin membiarkan Kushina menikah dengan orang lain, tapi. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus kuat dan mungkin setelah lulus nanti aku harus pergi keluar negeri untuk melupakan cintaku ini yang sangat terlarang. Mungkin dengan itu, cintaku padanya akan hilang.

''Salahkan dirimu yang mempunyai wajah menggemaskan untuk digoda ne~ Kushi-Kushi hahaha.''

''ONII-SAN BAKAA!''

 _*Duak!*_

''ITTEE! KUSHINA KAU MENENDANGNYA LAGI!''

''Rasakan itu dasar Nii-san cabul hum!'' Oh oh oh~ Burung tercintaku, mungkin besok kau akan dimakamkan huhuhuu.

.

.

''Onii-san, makan malam sudah siap!''

''Oke, aku akan segera turun.'' Dengan cepat, aku meninggalkan ranjangku dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama dengan adikku—yang dengan tega menyiksa burung kakaknya sendiri. Dan sekarang ini rasa sakitnya masih berbekas, huh mungkin aku tidak akan menjahilinya terus menerus jika seperti ini.

''Masih sakit huh~''

''Hmm!'' Aku menatap Kushina dengan wajah orang kesal pada umumnya, walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak kesal padanya.

''Hehehee, maaf ya tehe~''

''Maaf maaf maaf, sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Sekarang ini ayo kita makan dan tidur bersama Hahaha.'' Hiiii~ Kenapa ada pisau didepan wajahku! Ku-Kushina apa yang akan kau lakukan!

''Apa maksud Onii-san tidur bersama huh!'' Hiiiii, dia memasuki mode Yandere! Bahaya sungguh bahaya!

''A-aku bercanda Kushina! Hanya bercanda!'' Hiiii~ Kenapa pisaunya semakin dekat dengan wajahku!

''Sungguh, Onii-san hanya bercanda?'' Aku mengangguk kaku, prioritas utamaku adalah selamat dari terkaman pisau ini!

''Jadi Onii-san tidak mau tidur bersamaku lagi.'' Hah! Apa katanya? Tentu saja aku mau sekali!

''Tentu saja aku mau se—''

 _*Duak!*_

''Onii-san cabul.''

''IIIITTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' Kenapa jadinya aku yang salah terus!

''Bu-burungku!'' Dan kenapa juga burungku yang selalu kena huhuhuhuu.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **_Sekolah_**

Keesokan harinya, aku bahkan masih merasakan denyut rasa sakit yang membekas di burungku ini. Dan sialnya aku harus latihan hari ini demi menjadi Mc yang baik dan tidak gugup ketika tampil didepan umum nanti. Aku menghela nafasku sesaat setelah naskah yang berupa bagian dari Mc diberikan padaku melalui Sara.

''Kau bercanda?'' Sara tersenyum atas responku.

''Tidak, ini semua bagianmu. Mc memang seperti itu dan tentunya kau bisa menambahkan beberapa kata, ya mungkin sebuah lawakan biar yang menonton tidak merasa bosan.'' Aku menggaruk kepalaku ketika melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tanganku.

''Err, kau tahu? Aku jadi tidak yakin bisa membawakannya dengan baik.'' Sara berdecak kesal ketika mendengar penuturanku tadi.

''Kau bisa! Kau pasti bisa Naruto-kun!'' Aku tersenyum kaku, dan asal dia tahu aku ini Manusia yang pastinya memiliki rasa malu dan tentu saja ada bidang yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan baik, dan salah satunya adalah dalam hal ini.

Oke lupakan, aku bahkan baru melihat beberapa tulisan yang ada di kertas ini menjadi malas sekali. Caranya, bagaimana aku menghapalkan ini dalam waktu tiga hari! Dan itu rasanya sangat mustahil sekali.

Bagaimana jika aku sudah menghapalnya dengan baik tetapi ketika maju kedepan semua hapalan itu menghilang semua, dan aku yakin akan ada julukan yang menerangkan Mc kaku dari Konoha. Huu~ membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik malu. Bagaimana jika itu menjadi kenyataan.

''Err.. Kenapa sebanyak ini sih bagian Mc? Apa Rize dengan mudah membawakannya dan menghapalnya?'' Kutatap Sara yang sedang tersenyum kearahku dengan jari telunjuk yang bertengger manis dibibir bawahnya.

''Tentu saja, Rize seperti tuan Puteri ketika membawakan ini loh. Tidak harus menghapalnya Naruto, kau hanya harus memikirkan kata apa yang tepat dalam situasimu nantinya sebagai Mc.''

''Kau dengan mudah mengatakannya, tapi sangat sulit untuk dilaksanakan tahu.''

''Fu fu fu~ Memang seperti itu, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya Naruto-kun. Ayo semangat berlatih!'' Sara tertawa kecil dan disusul dengan mengepalkan tangannya keudara mengisyaratkan kepadaku untuk bersemangat.

''Ya ya ya~ dan ngomong-ngomong? Aku harus berlatih seperti apa?"

''Mudah, kau maju saja kedepan dan coba peragakan layaknya kau sedang membawakan acara ulang tahun sekolah.'' Aku menatap kedepan dan kembali menatap kearah Sara, hal itu aku lakukan secara terus menerus hingga tiga kali.

''Kau bercanda? Aku berdiri disitu dan menghadap kalian semua? Para Osis!'' Aku menelan ludahku yang serasa sulit, lihat bahkan tanganku merasakan hawa dingin! Oh ya ampun bahkan baru ini saja aku sudah keringat dingin dan gugup apalagi ketika maju kedepan nantinya!

''Loh? Bukankah Mc seperti itu? Bukankah ini jauh lebih baik daripada berdiri dan menghadap semua siswa-siswi dan guru ketika acara ulang tahun nanti? Ayo cepat latihan disana dan berikan peforma terbaikmu untuk kami yang ada disini.'' Aku menatap Sara sekilas.

''Contohkan.''

''Eh? Apa maksudmu?''

''Contohkah didepan, seperti apa caranya menjadi Mc yang baik. Kau pasti bisa bukan?" Sara berwajah pucat ketika mendengar perkataanku ini.

''U-umm, mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya! Aku gugup sekali tahu!'' Aku tersenyum tipis.

''Itulah yang aku rasakan gadis darah. Mana mungkin aku bisa berdiri disitu dan menghadap kalian tanpa tenang dan teratur.''

''Humm~ Ini sangat sulit.'' Kulihat Sara sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, itu terlihat jelas dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk dengan alis yang menyatu. Hah~ Sepertinya aku memang merepotkan untuk dilatih.

''Aha! Aku ada ide!'' Aku terkejut ketika Sara mencengkram kerah seragam sekolah ini dengan keras dan mengguncang-guncang badanku. Hey hey hey! Tenang dulu Sara.

''Bagaimana jika kau dilatih oleh Asuma-sensei untuk urusan mental! Aku akan memanggilnya! Tunggu disini Naruto-kun! Tunggu ya! Jangan pergi!'' Dan kenapa juga dia pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf setelah merusak kerapihan seragamku ini. Hah~ dasar gadis darah.

Tapi, aku tersenyum kecil. Aku suka dengan caranya mengenalku tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, aku suka gaya Sara dalam bergaul, mungkin gadis itu tidak akan kesulitan akan mencari teman kedepannya jika sudah ada di Universitas nanti. Ah~ aku sedikit iri dengan tingkahnya.

Jika seperti ini, aku jadi mengingat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Sara yang pada awalnya mengingatkanku akan sosok jelita yang sangat aku kagumi dan cintai—Kushina. Dia begitu lugu waktu itu, dan juga salah satu gadis yang dapat menarik puluhan lelaki untuk menjadikan kekasihnya.

Tapi sejauh ini aku belum melihat Sara berjalan bersama dengan laki-laki selain diriku dan aku bahkan belum pernah dengar dia sudah punya kekasih, dengan kata lain—Dia masih sendiri.

Dan sudah tak terasa aku bersama dengannya sudah 3 tahun ini, dengan kata lain aku selalu bersama dengannya ketika pembagian kelas. Dan itu membuatku dengannya semakin dekat layaknya seorang saudara kandung. Dan aku tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi menganggapnya sebagai adik keduaku.

Kulirik beberapa siswa Osis yang sedang menyiapkan segala persiapannya untuk 3 hari kedepan, beberapa dari sebagian sedang latihan dan sebagiannya lagi sedang bercanda bersama dan mengobrol. Aku menghela nafasku sesaat setelah aku melihat semua itu.

Aku bahkan belum latihan, dan sulitnya lagi 3 hari kedepan aku harus tampil didepan publik sebagai pembawa acara, dan lebih sulitnya lagi aku dituntut untuk tidak membosankan penonton dengan lawakanku—yang setahuku sangat garing.

Oke, bahkan berdiri didepan saja sudah membuatku berkeringat dingin dan tentu saja gugup. Aku yakin ketika maju nanti dan membawa kertas tanganku akan bergetar dan itu akan ditertawakan oleh penonton yang melihat gerak-gerikku dan oh! Aku tidak mau membayangkannya lagi!

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan tugas ini! Ya tuhan tolonglah hambamu ini~'_

''Aku harap Asuma-sensei bisa melatihnya.'' Huh? Itu sepertinya suaranya Sara.

''Tenang saja, kau meragukanku?'' Uhm, dan sepertinya suara itu adalah milik orang yang dipanggil dengan Asuma-sensei. Dan entah kenapa juga kakiku bergetar! Hey berhentilah bergetar kaki sialan kau akan mempermalukan tuanmu sendiri!

Dan ketika pintu didepanku terbuka aku bisa menatapnya dengan jelas siapa itu Asuma-sensei. Dia berjalan bersama dengan Sara yang tersenyum kearahku, dimulutnya tersumpal sebuah rokok yang biasanya orang tua lakukan dan menghembuskannya pelan kesamping.

Wajahnya dipenuhi bewok, dan aku asumsikan bahwa beliau sudah tua. Aku mendekatinya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman dan menunduk hormat padanya sebagai salamku.

''Jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?'' Aku mengangguk pelan dengan tidak menghilangnya senyuman ramah yang aku pasang.

''Ya.'' Kulihat Asuma-sensei mengelus jenggotnya pelan, dia tampak memerhatikanku dengan serius. Lalu apa yang sedang dia nilai dariku? Apakah kerapihan seragamku—Oh shit! Aku lupa tadi Sara merusaknya!

''Mentalmu masih lemah.'' Huh?

''Eee? Baga—''

''Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu yang masih bergetar ketika melihatku dan sesekali mengubah pandanganmu dariku. Sepertinya perkataan Sara benar, aku harus melatihmu untuk menjadi Mc yang hebat nanti.'' Oh! Hebat sekali!

Guru ini sungguh sangat jeli dengan keadaan mental dan kondisi badan seseorang, dengan kata lain apakah dia ahli anatomi tubuh? Dan aku bertanya-tanya Asuma-sensei itu guru dalam bidang apa?

''Ah-ahaaha. Yeah, aku memang masih lemah mentalnya Asuma-sensei.'' Kulihat Asuma-sensei tersenyum.

''Sepertinya kita tidak perlu perkenalan, atau mungkin perlu untukmu?'' Aku menggaruk kepalaku sebentar disertai dengan senyuman kakuku.

''Yeah, mungkin perlu untukku.''

''Namaku Sarutobi Asuma, dan aku guru Antropologi dan Sosiologi yang mempelajari tentang seluk-beluk perbudayaan dan Manusia.'' Oh pantas saja, tidak heran jika beliau bisa menebak mentalku yang lemah ini.

''Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dari kelas 12-B. Saya harap Sensei mau melatihku 3 hari kedepan ini.''

''Tentu saja! Aku akan menjadikanmu Manusia yang super PD! Dan tidak akan mempunyai rasa malu!'' Aku tersenyum.

''Benarkah!''

''Yeah, walaupun itu tidak mungkin.'' Bibirku berkedut ketika mendengar itu, si-sial. Aku seperti orang bodoh saja.

''Bagaimanapun juga, rasa malu tidak akan bisa dihilangkan dari diri Manusia. Kuncinya kau harus menutupi rasa malumu dengan mentalmu.'' Aku mengangguk lemas, tidak bersemangat seperti tadi.

''Persiapkan dirimu Naruto, aku akan melatihmu dengan keras.'' Oke, apa ada pepatah orang bertampil manis waktu pertama dan bertampil pahit pada waktu akhir? Oh man! Aku merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat senyuman Asuma-sensei.

''O-oke.'' Aku berharap, aku masih bisa melihat matahari esoknya.

.

.

.

' _Kurasa itu sedikit berlebihan.'_

.

 **TBC.**

 **A/N : Apakah masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini untuk up cepat? Hahaha, akan saya usahakan kok. Dan ini balasan Review buat kalian wahai para pembacaku.**

 **.**

 ** _Delta31 :_** _Oke, nih dah di lanjut. Dan terima kasih ya sudah me Review :D._

 ** _ramadiriswanto :_** _Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi yang menurutku bagus itu anda karena sudah meninggalkan jejak anda dengan me Review :D dan terima kasih sudah me Review ya :D._

 ** _Kitsune857 :_** _Terima kasih atas pujian anda :D, ikuti terus perkembangan cerita ini ya, dan terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 ** _Shinn Kazumiya :_** _nyahaha :v, ane NaruKushi lovers om, jadi maklumin aje :v. Dan ini tidak ada lemon om, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Kalau begitu ikuti terus perkembangan cerita ini ya, dan terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 ** _Da Discabil Worm N.A :_** _Oke, nih dah di lanjut om :D, dan terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 ** _Kazehaya D Levi :_** _Wah sopan sekali ya :D, oke silakan fav dan fol cerita ini ya. Dan nih dah dilanjut, saya harap anda puas, dan terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 ** _Kang Delis :_** _Nih lanjutannya om, semoga terpuaskan. Dan soal lime, hmm... kita lihat saja ehehe. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 ** _Ushio Pendragon :_** _Terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan semoga puas dengan chapter ini dan juga terima kasih sudah me Review ya :D._

 ** _ajidarkangel :_** _Hahahaha, nih dah Review kok :v apa memang anda bercanda ya :D dan pokoknya terima kasih sudah me Review walaupun bigini :D._

 ** _Rain Sahashi :_ **_Terima kasih atas penilaian anda terhadap cerita ini, dan jangan bosan mengikuti cerita ini ya, dan juga terima kasih sudah me Review :D, untuk Typo, memang sulit dihilangkan hehehe._

 ** _Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer :_** _terima kasih atas pujian anda, dan ini lanjutannya semoga puas. Terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 ** _Neko Twins Kagamine :_** _Terima kasih atas pujian anda, dan terima kasih ya sudah me Review :D._

 ** _Gingga Mahardika :_** _Iya nih, memang ini konflik batin, rata-rata kalau keluarga pasti seperti itu dan aku sebisa mungkin membuatnya agar terlihat pas sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada ketika seorang Kakak jatuh cinta pada adiknya, dan itu sangatlah sulit. Oh ya, nih dah dilanjut dan juga terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 ** _dirahasiakan :_** _Oke, nih dah dilanjut dan semoga puas dengan chapter ini dan juga terima kasih sudah me Review ya :D._

 ** _Hyuuhi Ga Ara :_** _Udah di uodate kok :), tapi kalau Hybrid Akuma. Kayaknya akan di hapus dan diganti cerita baru lagi, maaf ya kalau mengecewakan anda. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 ** _firdaus minato :_** _Tenang om, nih dah di update :D. Dan kayaknya saya bakal mengecewakan anda, karena disini tidak ada lemon, maaf ya. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review :D._

 **.**

 **Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah me Fav ataupun Follow cerita ini tanpa me Review. Dan tunggu kelanjutannya lagi ya, dan tentunya jangan lupa buat mengingatkan saya untuk up cerita lainnya, karena saya terkadang lalai dan lupa ehehehe.**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya ya :D.**

 **Jangan bosan untuk me Review ya wahai pembacaku :D.**

 **.GearPhantom97.**

 **...**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Idol pelukis? Shiina Mashiro

**Dislcaimer : i don't own Naruto**

 **Warning : OCC, Incest dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian : Jika tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya ya. Maaf jika anda tidak menyukainya karena ini adalah karya saya.**

 **.**

1 hari berlatih mental bersama Asuma-sensei tidak menyenangkan seperti yang aku duga, adakalanya aku disuruh berlatih berbicara dengan orang lain dan berusaha untuk saling akrab, menghadap dan berdiri dikeramaian seorang diri seperti layaknya patung—membuatku hampir putus asa karena malu.

Sungguh aku tidak tahu bahwa melatih mental sedemikian beratnya, kerap kali aku selalu berkeringat dingin dan kakiku bergetar dengan hebat dan itu membuatku malu karena ditertawakan oleh seorang gadis—Sara.

Aku mendecih sedikit tidak suka ketika Asuma-sensei mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak berkembang sedikitpun waktu latihan tadi. Walaupun aku menutupi rasa kekesalan itu dengan wajah ramahku tapi aku yakin Asuma-sensei tahu bahwa aku kesal.

Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika saja aku tidak terpilih menjadi pembawa acara dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah. Dan kurasa aku menyesal atas keputusanku ini. Sara, hah gadis merah itu membuatku sedikit kesal saja.

' _ **Bersemangatlah Naruto-kun!'**_

Aku tersenyum ringan ketika mengingat perkataan Sara waktu latihan tadi, walaupun gadis itu membuatku kesal tapi entah kenapa dia selalu saja membuatku selalu memaafkannya. Mungkin karena aku dan dia sudah bersahabat sudah lama dan mungkin saja dia sudah seperti saudaraku.

''Hah~ inilah akibatnya jika aku pulang sendirian di malam hari seperti ini. Berpikir sendiri dan berbicara sendiri, hah~ aku sudah gila.''

Aku mengeluarkan telephon genggam yang tadinya masih dingin berada di saku celanaku. Aku membukanya dan menatap sebentar pada layar yang menyala terang digelapnya malam hari. Sudah jam 9 malam, sepertinya Kushina mencariku.

Aku menaruh kembali benda itu ke saku celana dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumah. Aku melirik kesekitar, masih banyak orang yang berkeliaran disini. Kurasa ini tidak terlalu malam untuk melewati jalan pintas, dan aku yakin tidak ada hantu.

Yah, aku yakin tidak ada hantu. Ha ha ha~ Hantu, tidak ada.

Hantu tidak ada.

Hantu..

Hantu tentunya ada!

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **_Rumah_**

''Tadaima.'' Aku masuk kerumahku dalam keadaan selamat, yah bersyukur karena tadi di jalan pintas tidak ada hantu, ha ha haa. Sudah kuduga hantu tidak ada.

Tapi tunggu sebentar, kenapa keadaan rumah menjadi gelap seperti ini. Aku menekan saklar lampu yang tepat berada dinding disampingku. Dan ketika cahaya lampu yang bersinar menerangi gelapnya ruangan, aku langsung saja mengecek keadaan dengan menengok kesana-kesini demi menyimpulkan keadaan aman.

' _Tidak ada apa-apa'_

Hah~ mungkin hanya pikiranku saja yang paranoid hingga menyimpulkan kegelapan ruangan ini ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku berjalan masuk kedalam dengan tenang dan menuju dapur untuk meminum air putih—yang bisa saja menenangkan pikiran kalut ini.

Segelas air putih kurasa tidak cukup, aku menambahkannya lagi dan meminumnya lagi. Dan setelah itu aku memasukkan botol air putih dingin itu kembali ke kulkas dan menutupnya. Hah~ benarkan, air putih memang manjur.

''KYAAHH!'' Apa! Suara teriakan apa tadi! Aku yakin dari rumah ini datangnya suara itu. Aku berpikir sejenak, tidak ada lagi penghuni selain aku dan.. KUSHINA! Sial ada apa dengan adikku!

Aku mengidahkan gelas yang aku taruh sembarangan hingga terjatuh pecah, fokus utamaku adalah memeriksa Kushina! Aku berlari menaiki tangga hingga aku berhasil menuju kamar adikku yang terlihat gelap didalam. Aku mengetuk pintunya keras dan mendobraknya hingga aku yakin pintunya rusak.

''KUSHINA! Ada apa dengan.. SIAPA KALIAN!'' Oke, apakah aku yang salah disini? Aku menatap bingung sekaligus was-was pada keempat gadis yang ada di kamar Kushina. Aku berpikir lagi, kenapa ruangan ini sangat gelap. Hingga aku menekan saklar lampu yang ada di kamar ini sehingga terang dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas keempat wujud gadis yang bersama dengan Kushina.

''Onii-chan? Kenapa kau mendobrak pintunya Tebbane!'' Kulihat Kushina yang sepertinya sehat lahir batin, dia terlihat memakai piyama tidur dengan memeluk boneka rubah yang pernah aku belikan waktu itu. Aku meneguk ludahku yang entah kenapa terasa sulit untuk ditelan.

''Aku mendengar teriakan tadi, jadi ya aku kesini dan khawatir padamu. Tapi sepertinya..'' Aku menatap Kushina yang saat ini terlihat berdiri dan berjalan menuju arahku, oh apakah dia akan menendang burungku lagi! Kali ini aku akan melindunginya sepenuh hati!

''Maaf kalau membuat Onii-chan khawatir, aku dan teman-temanku sedang menonton film horror jadi ya teriak deh, tehee~'' Si-sial, aku inginnya marah akibat teriakan tadi yang membuatku terpontang-panting lari kesini dan rela membuat tubuhku sakit demi mendobrak pintu keras itu, tapi melihat wajah cantik sekaligus imut ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

''Huh~ lain kali kalau teriak harus diam.''

''Hieee! Mana ada teriak dengan diam! Onii-chan baka!'' Aku tersenyum kecil dan disusul dengan aku yang tertawa kecil akibat tingkah laku Kushina yang sangat menggemaskan ini. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menaruhnya dipipi halus Kushina.

''Lain kali, jangan gelap-gelapan. Yah walaupun kau bersama dengan temanmu.'' Aku mengelus pipinya dengan pelan dan menengok sekilas pada teman-teman Kushina yang terlihat sedang melihatku dan Kushina dengan tampang polosnya—dan diantara mereka berempat, ada dua yang aku kenal. Aku tersenyum sedikit dan menyentil hidung Kushina dengan gemas.

''Aouw! Onii-chan!''

''Maaf mengganggumu, aku pergi dulu dan sepertinya..'' Aku menatap Kushina dengan tampangku yang aku yakini membuat Kushina mual.

''Pintumu rusak.''

''ONII-CHAN NO BAKA! AKAN AKU TENDANG BURUNGMU LAGI!'' Lari!

.

.

Aku terbangun pagi hari seperti biasanya, dan melakukan hal biasa aku lakukan ketika hari-hari masih sekolah. Berbeda dengan hari libur yang dimana aku selalu bangun telat dan hal itu berujung pada pipiku yang sakit akibat dibangunkan Kushina dengan tamparan—oh aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku mengambil dasiku dan memasangnya, tidak lupa juga aku mengambil telephon genggamku yang tergeletak dimejaku dan memasukkan kedalam Tas. Selepas itu aku menatap kecermin sesaat dan berjalan turun menuju ruang makan.

Hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lain, hari ini aku akan diliburkan mengikuti pembelajaran demi latihan mental bersama Asuma-sensei dan hal itu membuatku sedikit tidaknya bersyukur karena aku belum sempat mengerjakan tugas rumah dari Konan-sensei. Ha ha ha latihan membawa keberuntungan.

Bagaimanapun juga lusa aku harus tampil di atas panggung dan membawakan acara dengan baik, mau bagaimana lagi sang primadona Mc—kata Sara yang bernama lengkap Kamishiro Rize harus rela tidak hadir dan mengisi acara dikarenakan sakit dan sialnya kenapa aku yang kena imbasnya.

''Onii-chan, hari ini kau akan pulang terlambat lagi?'' Aku menatap Kushina sekilas dan melanjutkan makanku dengan memberikan jawaban padanya berupa anggukan. Aku tidak boleh memerhatikan Kushina lebih dari ini, karena aku harus menghilangkan perasaan terkutuk ini.

Perasaan yang membuatku harus berpikir keras bagaimana cara penyelesaiannya, namun sepertinya.

''Kushina.''

''Ya?'' Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan dewasa, apalagi dengan balutan seragam sekolahnya yang menurutku sangat pas untuknya. Wajahnya tidak bulat seperti tomat—yang dulunya selalu jadikan bahan ejekan oleh teman sekelasnya. Rambut merahnya semakin panjang dan indah, aku menyukainya. Aku masih ingat kehalusan rambut merahnya waktu itu, sial. Itu membuatku frustasi.

''Waktu kemarin, siapa teman-temanmu itu?'' Dan entah kenapa, justru semakin kesini aku semakin mencintainya. Mencintainya begitu dalam, dan sialnya kenapa juga aku dan Kushina harus sedarah.

''Ouuhh~ Jangan-jangan Onii-chan tertarik pada temanku ya!'' Ahk, apakah nadaku terkesan seperti itu? Aku hanya bertanya saja, kenapa disangkut pautkan pada kata tertarik. Asal kau tahu Kushina, hanya ada satu gadis yang menarik hatiku. Yaitu kau, Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina.

''Terserahlah, aku hanya bertanya saja.''

''Mou~ aku yakin Onii-chan tertarik dengan Mikoto dan Sarada!'' Hey hey, aku tahu mereka berdua. Bahkan aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka ketika bermain di rumahnya Sasuke.

''Bukan mereka berdua, yang duanya lagi. Siapa mereka?'' Kushina tersenyum misterius ketika mendengar perkataanku ini. Hah~ anak ini membuatku gemes saja.

''Jadi Onii-chan tertarik dengan Aino dan Shion.''

''Bukan maksudnya seperti itu! Aku hanya tanya saja bodoh!''

''Mou! Onii-chan mengataiku bodoh! Kau juga bodoh dattebane!''

''Uhk, Kushi-Kushi yang bodoh!'' Aku suka ini, aku suka momen ini.

''APA! Jangan panggil aku Kushi-Kushi Onii-chan bodoh!'' Momen dimana Kushina marah kepadaku dengan wajah imutnya ini—tidak, aku rasa tidak imut lagi.. Dia sudah cantik, tumbuh cantik.

''Kushi-Kushi.''

''ONII-CHAN! AKAN AKU TENDANG BURUNGMU!'' Tapi aku tidak suka momen ini!

''Ampun Kushi-Kushi! Jangan lakukan itu!''

''JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KUSHI-KUSHI! RASAKAN INI ONII-CHAN BAKA!''

 ***Duak!***

Untuk kali ini, aku tidak mau mendeskripsikannya.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

 **_Sekolah_**

Aku yakin hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku sekaligus hari sialku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa latihan mentalku akan seperti ini. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam dan menghadap tepat pada wajah gadis yang terlihat datar menghadap tepat padaku. Kami saling pandang-pandangan, dan ini membuatku bisa saja menciumnya.

''Tatap dia terus Naruto! Latih mentalmu!'' Latihan ini gila! Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kami terpeleset dan jatuh berciuman satu sama lain—oh pikiran burukku kembali hadir. Aku mencoba memandangnya untuk lebih lama tapi tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa saling pandang pada gadis yang belum lama aku kenal.

''Ini sulit Asuma-sensei! Aku tidak bisa melakukan—Huakh!'' Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ucapanku ketika kerah seragamku ditarik paksa oleh gadis ini dan dengan paksa menghadapkan wajahku dengan wajahnya lagi dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat.

''Tatap aku, senpai.'' Si-sial, gadis ini begitu lugu dan cantik diwaktu bersamaan.

.

'' _Naruto, hari ini adalah latihan mental yang akan kau hadapi terus.'' Aku menghadap kearah Asuma-sensei dengan tegak, jika saja ini latihan mental yang akan aku hadapi terus, berarti ini yang akan menjadi penentu mentalku kuat atau tidak._

'' _Dan temanmu berlatih kali ini dari kelas 2, namanya Shiina Mashiro.'' Hah? Aku ada teman latih? Aku menatap bingung sekaligus kagum pada gadis yang baru menunjukan batang hidungnya ketika sang Asuma-sensei memperkenalkan namanya padaku._

 _Dia cantik, terlihat lugu dan wajahnya yang datar itu sedikit mengingatkanku akan Sasuke saja. Rambut kuning pucatnya yang tergerai panjang itu sedikit setidaknya membuatku terkagum sejenak. Aku melihatnya agak sedikit lama hingga deheman dari Asuma-sensei menyadarkanku bahwa perilaku itu sangatlah tidak sopan didepan guru._

'' _Ah maaf Sensei, jadi kali ini aku akan menjalani latihan apa Sensei?''_

'' _Ada baiknya kalian berkenalan dulu.'' Aku tersenyum kikuk ketika mendengar itu._

'' _Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto.'' Aku mengulurkan tanganku kedepan, yah walau aku sudah tahu namanya siapa tapi Asuma-sensei rasa hal ini diperlukan supaya tidak menyalahi aturan dalam bersosialisasi dan tentunya menguatkan mental._

'' _Shiina Mashiro.'' Begitu pendek dan tanpa basa-basi, gadis ini semakin mirip saja seperti Sasuke ketika masih baru perkenalan dan masih malu-malu. Dia menjabat tanganku sebentar dan melepaskannya. Aku tersenyum kecil sebagai rasa sopanku padanya._

'' _Nah, kalian sudah kenalan. Maka hari ini kau Naruto, akan hadap-hadapan dengan Mashiro selama mungkin.'' Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya hadap-hadapan itu!_

'' _Err, apakah maksudnya saling pandang?''_

'' _Tentu saja.'' Demi Sasuke jadi banci! Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dan kenapa juga harus melakukan itu mendadak seperti ini. Aku yakin, gadis ini akan berpikiran bahwa aku sangatlah buruk dan mesum oh cobaan apalagi ini._

'' _Mashiro adalah orang yang mentalnya kuat selain beberapa anggota Osis disini. Aku berharap kau bisa menguatkan mentalmu Naruto.'' Yah, aku juga berharap agar hal itu terjadi dan latihan ini berakhir dengan cepat._

 _._

Shiina Mashiro, menatap wajahnya yang datar seperti ini membuatku mengingat kilasan balik tadi waktu perkenalan. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dariku, tidak menoleh dan tidak bergerak. Seperti apa mental gadis ini!

Aku saja tidak betah menatapnya karena rasa maluku yang sungguh luar biasa. Aku yakin, aku yakin sekali dia melihat wajahku yang memerah malu. Sial ini memalukan, aku dipermalukan didepan gadis cantik! Ini sangat memalukan!

''Naruto! Ujung sepatumu harus menempel dengan ujung sepatu Mashiro! Kau harus lebih dekat!'' APA! Apa ini masih kurang dekat apa! Aku menelan ludahku sesaat dan menyeret kakiku untuk mempertemukan ujung sepatuku dengan milik Shiina. Jadinya aku semakin dekat dengannya, bahkan hidungku hampir menyentuh hidungnya, aku yakin ini hanya sebatas buku tipis!

''Asuma-sensei! Bagaimana kalau saya kecelakaan dan menciumnya!''

''BODOH! Kenapa pikiranmu sampai kesitu!'' Aku tidak salah bukan jika pikiranku sampai kesitu jika dihadapkan situasi seperti ini. Aku menatap wajahnya lagi yang kulihat kali ini berbeda, dia memerah? Apakah malu? Atau jangan-jangan marah karena aku berkata yang tidak semestinya! Oh sial!

''Senpai cabul.'' Akh sial. Aku sudah di cap buruk oleh adik kelasku sendiri!

''Aku tidak cabul.'' Kubuang wajahku kesamping dan menghela napasku panjang-panjang, sungguh aku tidak kuat! Bagaimana bisa aku menghadap dan memandangi wajah Mashiro Shiina jika yang aku pandangi adalah sosok gadis yang.. cantik dan ahhkk! Sial pikiranku tidak bekerja semestinya.

''Tatap wajahnya Naruto! Ini demi mentalmu!''

''Apa ada metode lainnya selain ini Sensei!'' Aku yakin, gadis ini masih saja menatapku. Yang ingin kupertanyakan dia robot atau apa sih! Dia berdiri disini tanpa gerak dan memandangi aku terus seperti.. yah orang kagum—ehem mana mungkin itu terjadi.

''Baiklah, kau mau berdiri sendiri selama istirahat di ruang guru?'' Ha, ha haa. Lebih baik aku seperti ini dan dituduh cabul ataupun mesum daripada melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu.

''Ah tidak, lebih baik seperti ini. Ha ha haa.''

''Tidak lucu.'' Si-sialan, dia masih saja menatapku! Hey! Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu atau gugup huh? Aku saja tidak kuat memandang wajahmu yang, yah cantik sih! Hey apakah itu berarti aku tidak tampan!

Aku memandang dia malu dan gugup karena cantik dan mungkin tidak akan segugup ini jika yang kupandangi adalah gadis yang tidak cantik. Dan mungkin saja para gadis akan memandang wajah pria tampan dengan gugup dan memandang biasa wajah pria yang terlihat jelek. BENARKAH SEPERTI ITU!

Uhhhh.. itu membuatku semakin terpuruk. Apakah aku sejelek itu untuk dipandang. Hah~ aku tahu aku jelek, tapi bisakah dia memandangiku dengan gugup walaupun hanya sedikit saja, yah hiburlah hatiku ini Mashiro-chan.

''Mashiro-san, umurmu berapa?''

''Mulut senpai bau.'' Anjir! Dia bilang begitu tanpa raut dosa sama sekali. A-awas kau! Eh tapi! Apakah mulutku benar-benar bau sampai-sampai dia menutup hidungnya! Sialan! Image-ku menjadi buruk lagi setelah labelling kata cabul tadi. Huhuhuhuuu aku tidak kuat ya tuhan.

''Aha, ha haa—''

''Semakin bau kalau tertawa, senpai.'' Kampret nih cewek!

''Baiklah aku akan tutup mulut.''

''Mulut senpai bau. Jangan bicara.'' A-awas kau, Shiina Mashiro yang bermuka datar. Aku akan mengundang Valak—hantu yang kini menjadi trending topik dikalangan remaja, seperti Kushina yang kemarin melihat bersama-sama temannya—untuk menghukummu, Shiina Mashiro.

..

Akhirnya bel istirahat berkumandang dan hal itu membuatku setidaknya bersyukur karena berhasil lolos sejenak dari latihan saling tatap menatap—yang membuatku dipermalukan oleh adik kelasku sendiri. Aku berjalan lesu menuju kelas dan menemui beberapa temanku yang terlihat masih mengobrol santai di meja mereka masing-masing.

''Hey, itu dia jagoan kita sudah datang, ayo kita ke Kantin!'' Kiba dan tingkah enerjiknya berhasil membuatku kembali semangat dari rasa lesuku, dengan diiringi senyum senang dan tubuh kembali tegak tidak bungkuk seperti tadi, aku menyambut teman-temanku untuk berjalan bersama menuju Kantin.

''Bagaimana latihanmu tadi Naruto?'' Yah~ kenapa kau mengatakan itu disaat hatiku sedang senang seperti ini Neji. Aku tidak yakin akan menceritakan yang sesungguhnya padamu.

''Yeah, berjalan baik dengan sedikit hambatan.''

''Sedikit hambatan? Dan kudengar kau berlatih bersama dengan Shiina Mashiro sang idol pelukis dari kelas 2.'' He-hey! Bagaiama Lee tahu tentang ini! Apakah mereka semuanya tahu bahwa aku berlatih bersama gadis bermuka polosnya kelewatan itu!

''Ya. Kau tahu darimana Lee?'' Kulihat semua temanku tersenyum janggal, hey aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini.

''Tentu saja, ikatan persahabatan kita sangatlah kuat! Jadi kami semua tahu kau bersama dengannya Naruto-kun! WUOOO! Sialan kau Naruto, dia adalah primadona kelas 2 selain Kamishiro Rize! Dan kau bersamanya! WUUOOO SIAALL! Aku iri padamu Naruto-kun!'' He-hey, alasan aneh macam apa itu. Tapi tunggu dulu!

''Kau mengenal Kamishiro Rize! Lee!'' Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutku ketika Lee mengenal salah satu gadis yang membuatku dalam posisi sulit seperti ini. Apakah setenar itu hingga temanku mengenalnya? Ta-tapi.. kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, bahkan Shiina Mashiro yang katanya primadona aku tidak mengenalnya dan baru tadi mengenalnya.

''Eh! Kau tidak tahu Murasaki-hime no Rize!'' Murasaki-hime no Rize? Sang putri ungu Rize? Apa-apaan julukan itu! Sebegitu tenarkah gadis ini! Dan kenapa juga aku tidak mengetahuinya! Dan bahkan baru-baru ini aku tahu jika Kamishiro Rize adalah anaknya Hayate sang pengusaha kaya raya! Anjir aku kurang pergaulan!

''Tidak sama sekali.''

''Kita lanjutkan nanti selepas memesan makanan ya Naruto-kun.'' Oh, oke. Untuk kali ini aku harus bersabar.

''Baiklah.''

..

Setelah semuanya selesai dengan membawa beberapa makanan yang kami dapatkan di Kantin, aku dan semua temanku seperti biasa mulai berjalan menuju tempat kesukaan kami semuanya untuk mengobrol maupun makan bersama.

Kurang lebih memakan waktu 1 menit menuju ketempat itu, aku langsung saja jatuh terduduk akibat rasa lelahku ini selepas latihan tadi. Dan disusul beberapa temanku yang duduk berjejer disampingku, berbeda dengan Lee yang duduk didepanku yang sepertinya akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

''Baiklah, mari kita membahas sejarah Murasaki-hime no Rize Naruto-kun!''

''Jangan terlalu berlebihan Lee, ini hanya siswi biasa.''

''SISWI BIASA KAU BILANG! Dia adalah anaknya Hayate-san sang pengusaha kaya raya Naruto-kun!'' Ah aku melupakan yang satu itu.

''Ya ya ya, lalu kenapa dia dijuluki Murasaki-hime no Rize?''

''Kau sungguh tidak tahu Naruto-kun! Izh izh izh, sungguh terlalu. Julukan ini diberikan kepadanya karena mirip—''

''Hentikan nadamu yang terlalu berlebihan itu Lee.'' Sungguh, apakah Lee tidak tahu aku sedang sedikit kesal disini. Aku membuka bungkus plastik yang membungkus roti yang tadi aku beli, aku memakannya pelan dan mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Lee yang lebih baik.

''Hohohoo, kau akan terkejut jika kau melihat kamar Neji dan Kiba yang terpampang fotonya Rize dan Kushi—umppsh!'' Apa dia bilang tadi?

''Sialan kau Lee! Dia bohong Naruto, jangan percaya apa kata Lee!'' Kulihat Kiba dan Neji yang kini terlihat menutup mulut cerewet Lee dengan paksa, tindakan mereka ini semakin membuatku penasaran saja.

''Kau mau bilang Kushina kan?'' Tubuh mereka tersentak, jangan katakan kalau adikku juga seorang primadona.

''Err.. Lee! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Cepat nikahin Naruto!'' Anjir!

''A-apa kau bilang! Maaf saja, aku masih normal untuk menikah dengan perempuan Kiba!''

''Hiee, Naruto-kun mau menikah denganku?! Apakah aku harus bertanggung jawab Kiba-kun?''

''Tentu saja Lee!''

''KAU BODOH LEE! Jangan dengarkan kata-kata iblis seperti Kiba!''

''Apa! Aku bukan iblis! Kau yang iblis!''

''Hey hey! Kau duluan yang menghasutnya, jadi kau Iblis!''

''Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun. Aku tahu perasaan kalian, tapi aku tidak usah diperebutkan seperti ini. Aku jadi malu.''

''MATI AJA SANA!''

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

''Senpai sudah cuci mulut?'' Si-sialan kau Mashiro, berani-beraninya kau menghinaku dengan muka tanpa ekspresimu itu. Hah~ dilain sisi kau cantik sih, apalagi dengan wajahmu yang minim ekspresi seperti ini.

''Sudah!''

''Tapi kok masih bau, senpai?'' Ukh! Dia niat banget mengejekku! Sialan kau Mashiro!

''Ah~ Lupakan saja.'' Aku dan dia masih berhadapan—sendirian dan bisa saja siswa-siswi yang melewati lapangan basket ini pasti mengira kami akan berbuat hal yang senonoh—mesum. Dan untungnya, ini memasuki waktunya jam pelajaran dengan kata lain, tidak akan ada yang melihat aku dan dia seperti ini.

Aku masih berusaha menatapnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Wajahnya yang polos ini membuatku tidak tahan untuk memeluknya dan menciumnya—walaupun aku tahu hal itu tidaklah senonoh. Tapi mana ada orang yang akan berpikiran jernih jika dihadapkan situasi seperti ini.

Aku mencoba menatapnya lagi, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu juga menatapku dengan intens—mental yang kuat. Aku mengakuinya, bahwa gadis ini memanglah memiliki mental yang kuat. Lihatlah bahkan dia masih menatapku tanpa berpaling malu sama sekali.

''Err..'' Aku memalingkan wajahku yang entah kenapa jadi malu sendiri.

''Kenapa Asuma-sensei perginya lama ya?'' Aku kembali menatapnya tapi hanya sekilas dan langsung berpaling lagi, memandang kearah lain selain melihat wajahnya itu.

''Entahlah.''

''Hah~ aku mana bisa seperti ini terus. Hei Mashiro, apa kau tidak risih memandangku terus?''

''Aku tidak pernah risih jika yang kupandang adalah seorang senpai jelek yang bau mulut.'' Mulutnya sadis banget! Aku jadi ragu kalau gadis ini adalah Shiina Mashiro sang primadona kelas 2 dengan bakat lukisnya yang luar biasa. Lihatlah ini! Katanya Lee perilakunya seperti dewi—dan yang kutemukan disini malah kebalikannya.

''Terima kasih atas ejekanmu yang luar biasa itu.''

''Sama-sama ne~ senpai.'' Yang benar saja! Dia bilang sama-sama tanpa ekspresi apapun, aku jadi yakin ingin memeluk dan menciumnya sekarang. Bolehkah juga aku memerkosamu, adik kelasku yang polos! Dasar, apakah semua murid kelas 2 seperti ini—tunggu dulu, kelas 2. Pasti Mashiro kenal dengannya!

''Err, Mashiro . Kau tahu gadis yang bernama Kamishiro Rize?''

''!'' A-apa itu tadi! Dia sepertinya terkejut! Tunggu dulu, aku baru melihat wajahnya yang agak terkejut tadi—sungguh mengejutkan sekali, apalagi dia selalu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu.

''Dari reaksimu, sepertinya kau kenal dia.''

''Semua murid disini pasti mengenalnya senpai, diakan Murasaki-hime no Rize.'' Julukan itu lagi!? Dan aku baru tahu baru-baru ini! Apakah aku terkena pukulan sampai-sampai aku sendiri yang belum tahu mengenai Putri ungu ini!

''Err, maaf saja. Aku belum mengenalnya, apalagi melihat wajahnya.''

''Sungguh?''

''Ye-yeah.'' Entah kenapa, pandangan Mashiro sungguh berbeda kali ini terhadapku. Dia seperti, aaahh! Kenapa wajahnya selalu terpasang tanpa ekspresi sih! Aku jadi bingung mau menebak apa isi pikirannya sekarang.

''Senpai benar-benar tidak tahu? Sungguh?''

''Ya, aku belum tahu. Kau keberatan tidak kalau menceritakan seperti apa Rize-san kepadaku.''

''Sebelum itu, tolong cuci dulu mulut senpai,'' Yang benar saja, dia masih saja mengejekku dengan hal itu!

''Baunya semakin buruk.'' O-ohh. Dia membuatku jadi jelek saja. Aku tidak kuat menghadapi wajahnya yang polos ini ya Tuhan!

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N : Shiina Mashiro, dia karakter perempuan yang ada di Anime Sakurasou na pet no Kanojo. Dan sepertinya akan jadi—sensor—**

 **Dan semua Review sudah saya bales melalui PM, dan selebihnya terima kasih sudah me Review :)**

 **Review? Yeah aku membutuhkannya, walaupun itu kata ''Lanjut/next/lanjutkan/good/'' atau apapun itu. Saya terima dengan senang hati :D.**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya ya..**

 **.GearPhantom97.**

 **...**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Murasaki-hime no Rize!

**Dislcaimer : i don't own Naruto**

 **Warning : OCC, Incest dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian : Jika tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya ya. Maaf jika anda tidak menyukainya karena ini adalah karya saya.**

 **.**

'' _Onii-chan! Ada Kecoa terbang! Onii-chan tolong!''_

'' _Tenanglah Kushina! Serahkan ini padaku!'' Tingkahmu yang lucu, membuatku ingin selalu melindungimu dari apapun. Keluarga yang hanya tinggal kita berdua, semakin membulatkan tekadku untuk selalu melindungimu Kushina._

'' _Onii-chan! Aku terjatuh Huweee~''_

'' _Tidak apa-apa Kushi-chan, ayo sini obati lukamu.'' Kelemahanmu yang sangat banyak, membuatku ingin selalu menutupinya dengan kemampuanku ini. Aku kakakmu, dan aku tahu segala tentangmu. Kau begitu rapuh untuk disentuh banyak orang, kau begitu cantik untuk dipandang. Kushina, apakah kau seorang dewi yang menjelma menjadi adikku._

'' _Onii-chan, ayo mandi bersama!''_

'' _O-oh ya, baiklah! Ayo!'' Kepolosanmu yang menggodaku, kecantikan akan senyuman yang kau pasang diwajahmu—kau berhasil merebut perhatianku akan dunia ini. Kushina, aku jadi heran apakah kau adikku atau istriku kelak. Aku sangat mengagumimu, mencintaimu dan ingin selalu merawatmu, adik kecilku._

'' _Onii-chan.. dingin.''_

'' _Tenanglah Kushina, ada aku disini. Tidurlah.'' Kondisimu yang selalu berubah-ubah, membuatku tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman-temanku. Adakalanya kau terkena demam, terjatuh, ataupun sedih karena diejek—kau berhasil merebut semuanya dariku Kushina. Aku mengelusmu dalam ketegangan, takut akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadamu—aku sudah terjatuh akan pesonamu, adik kecilku yang nakal. Kau.. membuatku berdosa._

'' _Onii-chan, besok pergi bermain di rumah Baa-chan ya ttebane!''_

'' _Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku akan menemanimu Kushi.'' Kebahagianmu itulah yang membuatku semakin enggan untuk meninggalkanmu bermain dengan temanku. Kau candu bagiku Kushina, kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik dan cantik. Rambut merahmu yang sangat kau benci ini berhasil membuatku tak lepas untuk memegangnya dan mengelusnya._

'' _Onii-chan, kenapa rambutku berwarna merah sih! Aku diejek tomat Huwee~''_

'' _Eh, tenanglah Kushina. Jangan dengarkan mereka, lagipula rambutmu menurutku sangat indah.''_

'' _Onii-chan bohong! Pasti Onii-chan mau mengejekku tomat.''_

'' _Kushina! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu.''_

'' _Kushi tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya besok rambut Kushi harus diwarnai hitam!''_

'' _Kushina, kau mau menyakiti hatiku, dengan melakukan itu?''_

'' _Eh?''_

'' _Aku menyukai rambut merahmu yang indah, halus. Sangat halus untuk disentuh. Kau tega pada Nii-chan dengan mewarnai rambutmu? Kejamnya.''_

'' _O.. Onii-chan!''_

'' _Terima kasih, dattebane.'' Coba katakan lagi kata-kata itu Kushina._

'' _Terima kasih Onii-chan.'' Coba katakan lagi._

'' _Onii-chan, terima kasih ya atas segalanya.'' Tolong, katakan lagi._

'' _Terima kasih.'' Lagi!_

'' _Terima kasih, aku menyayangimu Onii-chan.''_

 _._

 _._

 _Dari situ aku tahu, bahwa kau adalah adikku._

'' _Aku menyayangimu Onii-chan.''_

 _Aku tahu.._

'' _Aku juga menyayangimu. Kushina.''_

 _Dan dari situ juga aku tahu, bahwa aku adalah kakakmu._

 _Untuk selamanya._

 _._

 _._

Aku termenung dalam gelapnya kamarku, selimut yang membungkus setengah dari tubuhku rasanya masih belum cukup untuk menghangatkan badanku dari dinginnya malam ini, ditambah lagi kondisi tubuhku yang menegang karena suatu kondisi yang membuatku tidak konsen untuk menutup mataku.

Malam ini aku tidur tidak sendirian, aku menengok kesamping dengan was-was—yang dimana ada sosok gadis yang sangat aku cintai tidur di ranjangku dengan polosnya. Aku menghela nafasku, aku harus bisa mengontrol gejolak nafsu ini, bagaimanapun juga Kushina adalah adik kandungku.

Aku mencoba memiringkan tubuhku dan menghadap berlainan arah dengan arah tidur adikku. Andai saja kalau Kushina tidak menonton film horror pasti Kushina tidak akan memohon padaku untuk menemani tidurnya, apalagi ditambah pintu kamar Kushina rusak gegara dobrakanku—menyusahkan saja.

''Umh~ Nii-chan.'' Aku tersentak, hampir saja aku melompat kaget karena ada sebuah tangan yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku dengan ragu menengok kebelakang dengan sedikit dan melihat betapa dekatnya wajah Kushina dari wajahku—reflek, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan kembali ke posisi awal.

' _Sial sial sial! Kalau seperti ini aku tidak bisa menahannya!'_

Kesentuh pelan tangan Kushina yang melingkar diperutku dan kusingkirkan, kemudian dengan pelan-pelan aku mencoba bangun dari tidurku dengan tanpa suara. Untuk sejenak sebelum aku berpindah pada ujung sofa yang ada didalam kamar ini, aku memandang wajah damai Kushina ketika tidur.

Untuk sekarang, mungkin aku bisa menahan gejolak perasaan ini. Tapi aku belum bisa memastikan kedepannya akan seperti apa, aku terlalu takut jika saja aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini dan akan menyakiti Kushina. Aku menjulurkan tangan kananku kedepan demi mengelus pelan wajahnya yang damai.

Tapi.. aku tidak bisa, aku takut menodai wajah Kushina dengan tanganku ini. Aku telah berdosa dengan mencintainya, aku sudah dikutuk karena menginginkan cintanya, aku.. aku adalah kakak yang payah. Kuhela nafasku dan berjalan menuju sofa—berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan segalanya.

mungkin.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

''Ayo semangatlah, Naruto-kun!''

''Hn.'' Aku memandang kedepan dengan pasti, dimana aku melihat panggung besar yang berdiri kokoh di halaman sekolah ini. Beberapa siswa-siswi terlihat antusias dengan saling bertubrukan demi merebutkan tempat yang bagus untuk menonton perayaan ulang tahun ini.

Aku melihat sekilas pandangan Tsunade Baa-chan yang tersenyum kecil kearahku—aku membalasnya dan dengan sedikit membenarkan jas hitam ini, Aku mulai berjalan kedepan dengan langkah yang sudah tidak bergetar lagi. Dapat kulihat dari sudut pandangku, beberapa murid melihatku. Yeah, menjadi pusat perhatian memanglah tidak enak.

Hingga tiba saatnya aku berdiri dipuncaknya, menghadap pada puluhan pasang mata yang memandangku antusias demi menunggu kelanjutan kegiatan apa yang akan aku umumkan. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas, dan berdoa semoga hari ini berhasil dengan lancar aku mulai membuka suaraku demi menyapa para penonton maupun guru yang melihatku disini.

''Selamat pagi semuanya!''

''Wuoohh Pagi!''

''Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?!''

''Sehat dan berkharisma!''

''Mau tahu hari ini akan ada acara apa?''

''Tentu saja!'' Ini menyenangkan sekali, aku.. sungguh tidak gugup lagi.

''Apa itu?''

''Hari ulang tahun Konoha High School ke 24 tahun!'' Kekompakan ini membuatku tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa kecil, melihat bagaimana enerjiknya para murid membalas ucapanku—sedikit tidaknya membuatku senang karena tidak diacuhkan sebagai pembawa acara. Aku rasa, selepas acara ini selesai aku harus berterima kasih pada Asuma-sensei dan si muka polos Mashiro.

.

 _Tak terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan aku tahu hal itu lumrah terjadi jika seseorang sedang menggelui suatu bidang dengan serius tanpa menghiraukan waktu, dan itu terjadi padaku. Besok adalah hari dimana aku berdiri diatas panggung demi membawa acara._

 _Sosok gadis cantik yang merupakan adik kelasku ini menatapku tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, begitu juga denganku yang sudah terbiasa dengannya. Dengan kata lain—mentalku semakin kuat. Aku sudah bisa latihan tanpa adanya keringat dingin lagi. Bahkan sempat juga beberapa gadis menjadi pengganti Mashiro dan mencoba berpandangan denganku, dan aku sudah tidak gugup lagi untuk menatap mereka semua._

 _Aku yang biasanya selalu gugup jika dihadapkan situasi seperti ini, dan sekarang aku tidak gugup lagi. Aku berdiri didepan ruang Osis ini dan mencoba latihan membawa acara dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ada Sara dan Mashiro yang melihatku, begitu juga dengan Asuma-sensei yang sepertinya mencoba menilaiku dari segi manapun._

 _Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar, bibirku bergerak sendiri ketika latihan ini selesai aku bawakan dengan hadiah tepuk tangan yang meriah. Yah, itu cukup memalukan tapi aku senang. Aku berjalan dan menghampiri Sara beserta dengan teman-teman Osis disini._

'' _Itu bagus Naruto! Sekarang kau tidak gugup lagi!''_

'' _Yang benar? Ah kau terlalu berlebihan Sara.'' Aku sedikit tersipu malu akan perkataan Sara tadi, hah~ entah kenapa pujian itu membuatku malu._

'' _Benar! Aku tidak berlebihan! Iya kan Kaguya?''_

'' _Hmm, kau hebat Naruto.'' U-umm, aku yakin wajahku sekarang ini sedang memerah malu._

'' _Terima kasih.'' Hanya itulah yang bisa aku ucapkan atas pujian Sara dan Kaguya, selanjutnya aku berjalan menuju Asuma-sensei dan mencoba bertanya apakah masih ada yang kurang ketika aku membawa acara._

'' _Asuma-sensei.''_

'' _Ya aku tahu. Kau sudah bagus kok, hanya saja kurang satu hal.''_

'' _Apa itu Sensei?''_

'' _Bajumu kurang rapi.'' Ahh... begitu ya. Hancur sudah rasa percaya diriku. Kemudian dengan cepat aku merapikan kembali baju seragamku dengan benar. Dan setelah itu aku menunduk minta maaf atas sikapku tadi._

'' _Senpai.'' Aku menengok kesamping, dimana Mashiro menatapku dengan wajahnya yang datar—seperti biasa._

'' _Ya?''_

'' _Aku hanya mengasih saran, perkataan Senpai tadi masih kaku. Usahakan jangan sama dengan teks, usahakan agar lemas dan indah seperti yang Rize bawakan.'' Oh benarkah aku masih terlihat kaku dalam berbicara._

'' _Ah begitu ya.''_

'' _Dan juga, usahakan pandanganmu melirik kesekitar. Cobalah untuk menatap seluruh penonton dan tatap mereka dengan senyuman. Tadi masih latihan jadi Sensei mentolelirkannya.'' Asuma-sensei juga memberi komentarnya, aku hanya mengangguk-angguk—sebisa mungkin mencoba menerima semua saran ini demi kebaikanku nanti._

'' _Ya, saya mengerti Sensei.''_

'' _Jangan lupa, kalau kau ada didepan. Bayangkan yang melihatmu adalah para Monyet yang minta pisang, mungkin dengan itu bisa mengurangi rasa malumu.''_

'' _Jadi, aku juga harus membayangkan Sensei dan Kepala sekolah Monyet yang minta pisang?''_

'' _Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menunjuk Sensei sebagai Monyet!''_

'' _Eeee, tapi kan kata Sensei bayangkan yang melihatku sebagai Monyet yang minta pisang.''_

 _Dong.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'' _Sensei?''_

'' _Kau benar juga, yang tadi itu lupakan saja.''_

 _._

Masih teringat dengan jelas beberapa bagian ingatan yang terjadi kemarin, aku tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali semua itu.

Berkat mereka, aku bisa berdiri disini tanpa bergetar sedikitpun. Bahkan keringat dingin pun tidak menunjukan eksistensinya, sungguh mentalku sudah kuat. Aku melontarkan beberapa kata lagi dan mencoba membawa acara dengan baik.

Menghormati guru dengan menyebutkan namanya, dan mengumumkan bebecara susunan acara yang akan dilakukan hari ini. Aku begitu pede saat ini, bahkan aku tidak menyangka bibir ini terus tersenyum tanpa lelah. Mataku mengekspos sana-sini tanpa malu sama sekali, memerhatikan beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihatku dan yang tidak melihatku.

Hingga acara pertama pun dimulai, sambutan dari kepala sekolah—Tsunade-sensei begitu aku memanggil namanya disini, berbeda jika dalam kondisi rumahan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baa-chan. Aku turun dari panggung dan memerhatikan sambutan yang dibawakan oleh Tsunade.

''Naruto.''

''Hum?'' Kulihat Sara dengan beberapa anggota Osis datang menghampiriku. Dapat kulihat senyuman cerah yang terpasang indah diwajah mereka masing-masing, kurasa aku tidak mengecewakan mereka. Ah syukurlah~

''Kau keren sekali! Lama-lama aku bisa jadi fans-mu Naruto!''

''Dasar, jangan terlalu berlebihan Sara. Kau membuatku malu.'' Sara tersenyum jahil, dan aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Hah~ dasar gadis ini.

''Ne ne~ sepertinya latihan cinta dari Mashiro-chan membuat mentalmu kuat ya.'' Dan asal kau tahu, latihan itu diawali dengan aku yang dijadikan bahan ejekan baginya!

''Dasar.''

''Wah wah, sepertinya wajahmu merona ne~ Naruto.'' Gadis ini.

''Kau mau aku cium?''

''A-a-a-apa! Ka-kau bilang apa! Mesum!'' Heh! Untuk kali ini aku suka ekspresinya yang terkejut dengan wajahnya yang memerah itu. Hah~ hari yang menyenangkan. Aku bersumpah, pengalaman ini tidak akan aku lupakan seumur hidupku.

.

0o0o0o0o0

Sungguh, tiada kebahagiaan lain yang bisa dipetik selain kebahagiaan yang aku alami saat ini. Begitu indah—sangat indah untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaan ini, aku berdiri disini, dalam panggung. Gema musik bersenandung semangat mengawali segalanya—mereka bergoyang bersama, begitu juga denganku.

Aku tertawa dan terus menari dengan melempar berbagai tepung yang sudah disediakan dari panitia, aku tidak pernah tertawa lepas seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kebahagiaan akan sesama?

Entahlah, aku tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu—sementara saat ini adalah saatnya aku tertawa lepas dan berbuat jahil dengan teman-temanku. Kulihat Sasuke terlihat kewalahan menghadapi beberapa orang yang dengan jahil melemparinya tepung, aku tertawa lepas. Begitu pula aku yang akan menjahilinya, sungguh ini sangat menyenangkan.

''Hiat! Huawahahaa!'' Kiba dengan seragamnya yang acak-acak,

''Hoey! Mendokusai! Huahahaa.'' Shikamaru dengan wajahnya yang kotor,

''Hiat! Ciat! Inilah masa mudaku! Ayo lempar lagi huahahaha!'' Dan Lee yang masih semangat menghindari taburan tepung. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan.

''Ahahahaa~!'' Kami semua tertawa bersama-sama. Melepas segala batasan yang kami punya demi akhir acara ini. Aku.. sangat menyukai ini. Dan hanya satu yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

' _Aku tidak akan melupakan ini! Sampai kapan pun!'_

 _._

''Naruto-senpai.''

''Ya?'' Aku menoleh keasal suara yang dengan jelas memanggil nama depanku. Kulihat ada Sara dengan satu sosok gadis yang menurutku sangat asing. Siapa dia?

''Ada apa ya?'' Kubalik tubuhku sepenuhnya menghadap mereka berdua dan meninggalkan percakapanku sejenak dengan teman-teman sekelasku.

''Senpai.'' Aku sedikit mengernyit bingung, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Sepertinya dia begitu sulit untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dihatinya dengan mudah. Kulihat dengan seksama wajahnya yang cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna ungu terang—tunggu, ungu? Murasaki?

''WUOO MURASAKI-HIME NO RIZE-CHAN!'' Aku terkejut ketika Rock Lee datang dan mendatangiku dengan begitu brutal—dan tentunya yang membuatku tambah terkejut adalah Lee memanggil gadis didepanku ini dengan sebutan Murasaki-hime no Rize. Jangan bilang jika gadis ini Kamishiro Rize!

''Ahahaa~ Hay, Lee-senpai.'' Kulihat dia membalas sapaan Lee dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang ramah dipandang, aku sedikit salah tingkah ketika mataku dan mata Rize beradu pandang sejenak, ah itu memalukan.

''Rize-chan, kenapa kau ada disini?'' Dan kenapa juga Lee begitu antusias sekali dengan Rize ini.

''Um~ aku sedang ada urusan dengan Naruto-senpai.''

''Uakkh! Hoy!—'' Sialan! Lee kau kesetanan apa dengan menarik kerah bajuku dengan brutal!

''Apa maksudnya ini Naruto! Kau sudah berjadian dengan Rize-chan!''

''Mana mungkin!''

''Lalu apa maksudnya ini Naruto!'' Ya ampun Kiba juga! Mereka salah paham sialan!

''Kiba kau tidak usah ikutan! Biar Naruto yang aku urus!''

''Huahk, Oy—uahk, Lee!''

''Akan kubunuh kau Naruto!''

''Umm, etto~ Tolong jangan sakiti Naruto-senpai ne~ Lee-senpai.'' Dan siksaan Lee tadi langsung berhenti sekejab. Ajaib nih orang! Lee kau begitu kesetanan dengan Rize!

''Wuo, maafkan aku Rize-chan.'' Rize tertawa halus dengan satu tangan yang dengan anggun menutupi mulutnya, uh sepertinya wajahku memerah. Dan apa-apaan dengan tingkah Lee tadi, si sialan itu hampir saja membunuhku.

''Huah~ selamat deh—?!'' Kuterkejut ketika ada tangan asing yang menyentuh pundakku dari arah belakang dengan tiba-tiba.

''Naruto-kun, kuharap selepas sekolah ini kau ada waktu ya~'' Hiiiyyy! Kiba begitu menyeramkan!

''Sudahlah kalian semua! Dasar, hanya Rize saja kalian bertarung seperti anak kecil.'' Bagus Sara! Aku mendukungmu untuk meluruskan mahluk aneh yang tadi hampir saja membabat habis nyawaku ini!

''Hanya Rize saja? Katamu?''

''Hn? Memangnya ada apa dengannya Lee!''

''Rize adalah dewi malam yang turun kebumi demi membuat kaum laki-laki mengenal apa itu yang namanya—Aduh! Woy sakit!''

''Berhentilah berbicara dengan nada lebay seperti itu Lee, aku jenuh mendengarnya.'' Bagus Sara! Teruskan pukulanmu pada si tengkorak hidup ini! Aku sepenuhnya mendukungmu!

''Ahahahaa! Rasakan itu Lee! Kau tidak akan bisa melawan Sara sang hewan buas huahahahaa!''

''Naruto-kun~'' Hiiiyyyy! Aku salah bicara!

''Mak-maksudku, sang Ratu Sara! Ya Ratu Sara!—Huakkh!''

''MATI KAU NARUTO!''

.

''Um maaf atas kejadian tidak mengenakan tadi ya, Rize.'' Aku menunduk memohon maaf karena mungkin saja kejadian aneh bin ajaib tadi bisa saja mengganggu ketenangan dari Putri orang kaya didepanku ini. Sunnguh, aku tidak mau berkhayal seperti apa hukuman yang aku dan teman-temanku dapatkan jika saja mengganggu anaknya Hayate ini.

''Tidak usah minta maaf Senpai, lagipula aku terhibur dengan tingkah kalian kok nfu fu fu fu~'' Aku tersenyum canggung dengan wajah aku alihkan dari pandangan Rize, sungguh entah kenapa ada sebuah aura yang membuatku begitu malu untuk memandangnya.

''Oh iya Senpai.'' Aku menatapnya kembali.

''Terima kasih ya, sudah menggantikanku sebagai Mc.'' Aku menutup mataku dengan sejenak dan tersenyum ceria, walaupun pada awalnya aku sendiri tidak suka menjadi Mc—tapi melihat sendiri betapa menyenangkannya suasana tadi justru membuatku senang bukan kepalang. Sekarang, justru akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memberikan pengalaman hidup begitu berarti bagiku.

''Ya, sama-sama. Lagipula aku begitu menikmati peranku tadi. Sungguh mengasyikkan.'' Aku terus menerus tersenyum, entah kenapa pengalaman tadi sedikit membuatku kehilangan rasa maluku terhadap pesona Rize saat ini.

''Um~ Senpai, kenapa tidak duduk?'' Ah aku lupa!

''Oh iya, Ahahahaa, jadi malu sendiri.'' Aku dan Rize baru bertemu tadi, dan seperti yang orang katakan—Kamishiro Rize begitu cantik, ke-anggunan seorang gadis dapat aku rasakan pada diri gadis ini. Melihat bagaimana cara dia tertawa dan minum, sudah pasti Rize terdidik dengan benar dilingkungan keluarganya.

Aku sedikit mengedarkan pandangaku kearah beberapa pengunjung Kantin yang ada di Sekolah ini, entah kenapa mereka memandangku dengan tatapan mengerikan sekali—oh! Pasti itu karena aku duduk berdua dengan Rize, ah inilah resiko jika berdekatan dengan orang yang terkenal.

Aku sedikit meminum minuman sodaku dan mencoba menghiraukan tatapan lapar laki-laki yang melihatku dengan buas, Aku memandang Rize lagi dengan sejenak—tidak begitu lama, karena aku masih malu untuk bertatap muka secara langsung dengannya seperti ini.

''Nfu fu fu fu~'' Hee~? Dia tertawa?

''Tidak usah begitu malu denganku Senpai.'' Ahahaa, dia bisa membaca tubuhku ternyata, jadi malu sendiri.

''Ehehehe, habis mau bagaimana lagi. Mana mungkin aku tidak malu jika berhadapan dengan gadis primadona Sekolah ini hanya berdua saja, cantik la—ups!''

''Nfu fu fu fu~ ternyata Senpai jago gombal ya.'' Si-sialan~! Kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu sih! Kalau seperti ini, aku bisa mati terbunuh oleh fans gilanya sang Murasaki-hime no Rize! Aku mengenggam erat tanganku, pandangan yang awalnya terfokus pada wajah cantik sang Rize yang sedang tersenyum halus aku edarkan kesamping dan mencoba melihat betapa menyeramkannya tatapan mereka dan—.

''Sialan kau!''

''Akan kubunuh kau nanti bocah pirang.''

''Senpai sialan, akan aku gergaji mulutnya itu!''

''Naruto sialan! Beraninya kau menggombal Rize-chan!'' Wuaah! Jadi mereka semuanya mencoba mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Rize! Kalau seperti ini aku jadi yakin—bagaimana kalau besoknya aku dikubur! Tidak!

''Err, Rize. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di tempat lain?''

''Tenanglah, hiraukan saja mereka Senpai.'' Bagaimana aku menghiraukan mereka kalau mereka saja memandangku dengan nafsu membunuh seperti itu!

''Yah~ dan ngomong-ngomong, apakah keadaanmu sudah membaik?''

''Um, aku sudah baikan sekarang.''

''Ah syukurlah.'' Dan untuk beberapa waktu kemudian aku terdiam tidak tahu harus memulai topik apa agar keadaan ini tidak secanggung sekarang. Aku mencoba berpikir dan berpikir, apa yang harus aku lakukan.

' _Aha! Bagaimana kalau bertanya tentang apa warna celana dalamnya! AHHHH, Tidak tidak! Darimana aku mendapatkan ide buruk seperti itu! Bisa-bisa aku di siksa langsung oleh pengawalnya Rize!'_

Lalu apa?

' _Apa kutanyakan saja hobinya ya? Ah tidak! Itu terlalu memaksa untuk mencoba membuat topik baru! Oh bagaimana kalau pacarnya! Ah tidak juga! Bisa-bisa dia jadi salah paham kalau aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya kalau dia tidak punya pacar! AHHHH AKU BINGUNG!'_

''Naruto-senpai.'' Dan perkataan Rize yang spontan itu membuatku terlonjak kaget, kuharap dia tidak membaca pikiranku ini! Kalau bisa membacanya bisa gawat!

''A-ah ya! Ya! Ada apa Rize.'' Dan sepertinya aku lupa, mana mungkin manusia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

''Apa ada yang membuat Senpai frustasi? Kulihat dari tadi Senpai terlihat kebingungan, sedang memikirkan sesuatu?'' HUUWAAA! Celaka! Sebegitu ketarakah wajahku ketika sedang memikirkan sesuatu! Aku harus mengatakan apa ini!

''Y-yah sepertinya, dan kau memerhatikanku dari tadi?''

''Ah i-itu, hanya kebetulan Senpai.'' Kulihat Rize memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya, apa mungkin dia sedang salah tingkah?

''Oh begitu ya.'' Dan kami kembali terdiam dengan kegiatan sibuk kami berdua—minum. Ketika Rize meminum minumannya, sedikit setidaknya aku mencuri pandang padanya. Wajahnya putih bersih—aku mengakuinya, tidak heran gadis ini menjadi primadona kelas 2 disini apalagi dengan latar belakang keluarganya yang mendukung semakin membuatku yakin bahwa yang duduk bersamaku itu adalah Kamishiro Rize, sang Puteri ungu Rize.

Aku tersenyum sedikit sebelum aku meminum kaleng sodaku, tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dan mengobrol bersama dengannya disaat seperti ini. Tidak begitu buruk, kupikir watak orang kaya akan sombong dan memandang rendah orang lain tapi pemikiranku pada Rize begitu berubah ketika melihat sendiri bagaimana watak Rize sekarang ini.

Aku melirik pada rambut ungu yang sebagian terikat dan menyampirkannya di pundak kecilnya, begitu indah—tidak kalah indah dengan rambut merah adikku yang sangat aku kagumi. Sosok Rize saat ini.. begitu mengingatkanku akan Kushina. Direksi mataku langsung aku alihkan begitu Rize selesai dengan minumnya, aku menatap kesekitar—mencoba melihat keadaan yang ada disini.

''Apa mereka meresahkanmu Senpai?'' Aku tersenyum kecil demi membalas ucapanya.

''Tidak terlalu, lagipula itu wajar jika mereka memandangku seperti itu. Yah bagaimana pun mana ada penggemarmu yang tidak cemburu jika saja tokoh idolanya duduk bersama dengan lelaki asing.''

''Senpai bukan lelaki asing, Senpai sudah menolongku.''

''Menolongmu?'' Tunggu dulu, apa katanya? Menolongnya? Biar aku ingat dulu, ah ya waktu itu! Sara pernah bilang bahwa Aku dan Rize pernah bertemu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu, apakah pertemuanku dengan Rize ada hubungannya dengan menolong Rize? Tapi kapan, aku tidak ingat—apalagi menolong Rize yang tergolong orang yang mudah di ingat wajahnya—apalagi dengan rambut ungu terangnya.

Mustahil bagiku untuk melupakan seseorang seperti itu bukan? Tapi mungkin saja aku lupa, dan mungkin saja juga itu terjadi ketika umurku masih kecil. Yah pasti aku pernah menolong Rize waktu kecil.

''Ya, Senpai pernah menolongku waktu itu.'' Tangan Rize menggemgam erat kaleng minumannya, aku tahu apa artinya itu—apakah ini sebuah luka lama yang akan kembali muncul jika Rize bercerita?

''Umm, tidak usah cerita juga tidak apa-apa kok.''

''Tidak! Senpai harus tahu, ini semua.. demi membalas semua yang Senpai lakukan padaku.'' Aku meneguk ludahku sesaat sebelum mataku bergetar gugup ketika mendengar itu. Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan pada Rize.

''Kalau itu ber—''

''Kejadian itu terjadi ketika masa MOS di Sekolah ini. Dan dari situlah, pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Senpai.'' Jadi.. kejadian ini tidak begitu lama terjadi! Dan kenapa juga aku melupakannya!

''Dan disaat itu.. Senpai menolongku.'' Dan entah kenapa, debar jantungku berlipat dengan ganda setelah perkataan itu terlontar dengan nada yang sendu.

Sebenarnya, aku menolongnya dalam hal apa?

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N : Untuk sekarang, adegan romantis antara NaruKushi belum terjadi** **, yah sejatinya mereka terikat hubungan saudara gitu, mana mungkin kan mesra-mesraan kayak pasangan gitu :).**

 **Mungkin menunggu sesuatu hal yang terjadi? Atau mungkin Naruto nekat mengatakan hal tabu itu dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan kerunyaman yang sungguh runyam? Atau mungkin lainnya?—jawabannya pasti akan ketemu seiring bertambahnya chapter dari cerita ini ehehee.**

 **Yah dan jangan bosan untuk me Review ya :D, dan maaf kalau ini saya updatenya sedikit lama ehehe.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Delta31, , Kitsune857, Shiin Kazumiya, Da Discabil Worm N.A, Namikaze D Ryota, Kang Delis, LeFay-chan, ajidarkangel, Rain Sahashi, Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer, Neko Twins Kagamine, Gingga Mahardika, dirahasiakan, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, firdaus minato, Gyuki-koi, Uzumaki Luficer, Hikari no Rakuen, 28, l, Kurosaki Kitahara, JoSsy aliando, Laffayete, 8Blue, ichaichatactics, Samangga Otosaka, Guest, Fauzan, Lora 29 Alus.**

 **Dan semua pembaca yang membaca cerita ini dalam kediaman :D**

 **.GearPhantom97.**

 **...**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Pertengkaran

**Dislcaimer : i don't own Naruto**

 **Warning : OCC, Incest dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian : Jika tidak suka, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya ya.**

 **.**

''Jadi seperti itu.''

''Ya, kejadiannya seperti itu. Um~ terima kasih sudah menolongku waktu itu ya Senpai.'' Aku tidak pecaya ini, aku sama sekali tidak percaya ini. Bahkan aku tidak menduga aku menolong Rize dalam hal yang sangat penting menurutnya—yang menurutku tidaklah terlalu penting.

Ketika Mos berlangsung, Rize bercerita pengalamannya yang pahit selama berlangsungnya kegiatan itu. Dia selalu menjadi bahan lawakan bagi para seniornya karena pada awalnya dia memakai kaca mata besar yang culun.

Berbeda dengan sekarang yang memakai kaca mata yang begitu pas dengan wajah cantiknya, sungguh aku tidak tahu bahwa perubahan Rize bisa sedrastis ini. Aku memandang sejenak pada sebuah gambar foto yang tadi sempat diberikan Rize padaku sebelum bercerita bagaimana aku menolongnya.

Di foto ini wujud Rize sangatlah berbeda dengan saat ini, untuk berbagai alasan—aku sedikit setuju bahwa dulunya dia terlihat culun, apalagi dengan kaca matanya ini. Rambutnya juga dulu tidak tertata rapi seperti sekarang ini.

Untuk sekian detik, aku menghela nafasku—mencoba menemalisir dampak debaran jantung ketika mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa bagaimana aku menolong Rize. Yah sedikit mengejutkan pada awalnya, tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi. Aku memang dulunya seperti itu sih, jadi wajar saja.

''Kau tidak usah terima kasih, lagipula mungkin waktu itu aku tidak tega melihat adik kelasku diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu.'' Aku menatap wajah Rize yang terlihat lebih tenang daripada waktu bercerita tadi.

''Tidak, bagaimana pun juga aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Jika hal itu terjadi waktu itu, mungkin sekolah ini akan di gusur oleh Ayahku.'' Ah sekali lagi, aku melupakan fakta bahwa Rize adalah anak orang kaya.

Tidak heran juga sih, mungkin benar apa kata Rize. Jika saja waktu itu penindasan yang dilakukan beberapa Senior pada Rize tidaklah dihentikan maka akan berakibat buruk pada sekolah ini, aku asumsikan jika aku waktu itu tidak menolong Rize ketika akan di potong sembarang rambutnya oleh kakak kelas perempuannya maka dipastikan—Sekolah ini hancur.

Apa boleh buat, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada diriku yang dulu yang telah menyelamatkan Rize begitu juga dengan Sekolah ini. Aku menatap kesekitar sebelum aku memandang Rize untuk lebih lama tidak seperti tadi, selembar foto yang ada pada tangan kananku, aku kembalikan padanya.

''Hah~ pantas saja aku tidak mengingatmu, dulunya saja kau berbeda sekali.''

''Nfu fu fu~ Perempuan itu memiliki sejuta perubahan, Senpai harus tahu itu.''

''Yah.. sejuta perubahan ya?'' Tapi tidak untuk adikku, Kushina. Hahaha, entah kenapa malah pikiranku nyambungnya ke Kushina. Dasar Siscon akut, hah~ bahkan aku mengakuinya sendiri, apalagi dengan mencintainya. Dasar, apakah aku masih layak disebut sebagai Kakak?

''Oh iya, Senpai tinggal dimana ya?''

''Tidak begitu jauh dari sini, memangnya buat apa tanya-tanya alamatku?''

''I-itu, umh~ begini. Tidak adil bukan jika Senpai sudah tahu alamatku tapi aku belum tahu alamat rumah Senpai?'' Dia tahu?

''Kau pasti tahu dari Sara ya kalau aku pernah tanya dimana rumahmu?''

''Ya begitulah, bahkan Sara-senpai bilang padaku kalau Naruto-senpai takut menemuiku Nfu fu fu~'' Anjir tuh cewek! Akan kubuat perhitungan setelah ini selesai, tunggu saja kau SARA!

''Aha-ahahaa, jadi malu sendiri. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau tidak tanya alamat rumahku pada Sara saja?''

''U-um, itu. Aku belum sempat menanyakan alamat rumahmu pada Sara-senpai.'' Aku tersenyum jahil ketika mendengar itu, dilihat dari nadanya yang agak gugup awalan saja sudah membuatku tahu bahwa Rize pastinya sudah mengetahui tempat tinggalku—dah yah, mungkin ini usaha Rize demi membuat topik perbincangan baru, mungkin.

''Sudah atau belum hum~''

''Se-senpai! Kenapa jadi jahil sih.'' Ekspresinya saat ini membuatku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya selayaknya pasangan yang aku lihat di beberapa tempat tertentu pada waktu itu. Tapi—ingatlah, dia anak orang kaya.

''Ahahahaa, baik baik. Catat saja di Ponselmu, aku malas menulis hehehee.''

''Da-dasar Senpai jahil.'' Sembari menunggu Rize mangambil ponselnya dalam tas Sekolahnya, aku meminum sedikit minumanku dan membuangnya kesamping—tepat di tempat sampah. Dan ketika aku melihat Ponsel yang dibawa Rize, entah kenapa aku tersenyum. Kurasa hanya Rize yang melakukan ini disini, Ponselnya tidak begitu mewah ataupun canggih—jika dirincikan, mungkin Ponsel itu hanya untuk sms dan menelpon saja. Selebihnya aku ragu—apalagi untuk internet.

''Kau anak dari orang kaya, tapi Ponselmu tidak canggih?'' Dalam kebingungan yang aku buat-buat ini aku menatap Rize penuh dengan kebanggaan. Ya aku bangga dengan gadis ini, dilain sisi banyak para gadis lainnya yang minta ponsel canggih—sedangkan Rize, yang tidak lain orang tuanya sangat mampu itu hanya memiliki ponsel seperti itu saja tidak mengeluh. Aku sangat bangga padanya.

''Oh ini hanya cadangan, yang canggih ada di rumah. Senpai mau? Masih ada 5 buah ponsel canggih loh.''

 _*Krak! Krak!* retakan pada cermin mulai tercipta._

''Sebenarnya aku sedikit mengeluh dengan Ponsel ini sih, sangat tidak modern sekali menurutku.''

 _*Krak! Krak!* semakin bertambah panjang._

''Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula Ponsel ini akan aku buang nantinya. Dan oh iya, alamatmu?''

 _*Pyaarr!* dan pecah._

' _Hancur sudah rasa kebanggaanku padanya, huhuhuhuu.'_

''Jalan Valak no.666 tepatnya di gang Mama minta pulsa.''

.

.

.

''Senpai waras?''

''Sepertinya tidak.''

..

0o0o0o0o0o0

..

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku kembali pada kegiatanku. Pulang dan mencoba untuk tidur, hari ini sangat melelahkan dan sangat.. menyebalkan. Aku menghela nafasku setelah semua barang yang ada di kamarku ini berantakan tidak jelas. Ini semua ulahku, aku terlalu termakan emosi karena perkataan Kushina waktu pulang tadi.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku, mencoba menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak karena rasa kecemburuan yang luar biasa ini. Aku sangat benci ini, sungguh benci. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dengan erat, aku sebisa mungkin menahannya, ya menahannya!

''HUAH! SIALAN!'' Aku tidak perduli lagi jika itu adalah Ponselku yang aku lempar kesamping, semua ini membuatku naik darah saja. Aku meremas kuat rambut kuningku demi menghilangkan amarah yang memuncak ini. Perkataan tadi—ketika pulang sekolah, aku masih mengingatnya. Ya, masih mengingatnya dengan jelas hingga membuatku begitu termakan amarah seperti ini.

.

 _Banyak waktu yang terbuang ketika aku dan Rize mengobrol bersama dan menghiraukan fakta bahwa adikku sedang menunggu kepulanganku di gerbang sekolah seperti biasanya. Mengerti akan hal itu, sesegera mungkin aku mengakhiri perbincangan ini dan bergegas pulang._ _Yah walaupun pada perjalan menuju gerbang sekolah terkendala oleh beberapa temanku yang menanyaiku tentang topik apa yang aku bicarakan bersama dengan Rize—yang sedikit setidaknya memakan waktu untuk menjelaskannya untuk bebas._

'' _Yo Kushi-Kushi, menunggu lama ya?'' Seperti biasa yang aku lakukan pada adikku yang cantik ini, aku selalu menyapanya dengan nama Kushi-Kushi._

'' _Ck! Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar ttebane!''_

'' _Ahahaha, baik, baik. Ayo kita pulang dan makan.'' Kurasa aku membuat adikku begitu jengkel dengan menunggu lama disini. Dan sebagai rasa bersalahku, aku akan merangkulnya saat ini juga._

'' _Hey! Onii-chan mesum, apa yang kau lakukan. Aku adikmu bodoh!''_

'' _Siapa yang bilang kau itu pacarku?''_

'' _Lalu apa ini!'' Kushina menunjuk tanganku yang merangkul pinggangnya._

'' _Lepaskan! Dasar Onii-chan mesum.'' Aku tertawa lepas ketika melihat sendiri reaksi Kushina yang menampar dan berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku pada pinggang rampingnya._

'' _Ahahaha, berusahalah!''_

'' _Dasar! Onii-chan lepas! Nanti pacarku melihat ini!'' Untuk beberapa detik, aku termenung ketika mendengar kata itu—pacar katanya. Dan dengan hatiku yang sudah tidak bahagia lagi, aku melepas tanganku pada pinggangnya._

'' _Huh~ syukurlah.''_

'' _Kushina, kau sudah punya pacar.'' Aku bertanya kepadanya tanpa melihat wajahnya, pandanganku menatap kedepan dengan wajah yang kuyakini sangat dingin. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang ada didepan sekarang ini menjadi titik fokus penglihatanku._

'' _Eh! I-itu. Uruslah urusanmu sendiri Onii-chan! Hump!'' Walaupun aku tahu dia menggembungkan pipinya—yang biasanya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi cubitanku, sekarang ini aku acuhkan. Perkataan itu membuatku marah, ya sangat marah._

'' _Terserah! Ayo cepat pulang!'' Aku berjalan cepat mendahuluinya, suasana hati ini begitu buruk. Bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan berjalan bersama dengannya dengan hati yang seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kendali dan menyakitinya._

'' _Eh? Kenapa Onii-chan jadi marah sih! Tunggu aku Onii-chan!'' Aku menghiraukan nada bicaranya yang heran sekaligus kesal. Maaf saja kalau aku membuatmu heran dan kesal kushina—Karena pada dasarnya, kaulah yang memulai semua ini pada diriku._

 _Aku terus menatap kedepan dengan menghiraukan panggilan Kushina yang memanggilku untuk menunggunya. 'Nanti pacarku melihat ini!'—Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku, kenapa aku justru marah dengan hal itu!_

'' _Onii-chan! Hah~ hah~ kenapa jadi marah begitu s—!?''_

'' _Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar.'' Aku menampik tangannya yang tadinya mencoba menggandeng tanganku—begitu juga dengan nada suaraku yang sangat berbeda. Dan dengan tingkah autisku, aku melangkah pergi lagi—mendahuluinya menuju rumah._

 _Ketika sampai di rumah, aku dan Kushina sama-sama terdiam membisu. Begitu canggung untuk saat ini, dan aku tidak memerdulikannya. Selepas aku mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan._

 _Dan mungkin untuk saat ini, adalah hari dimana aku dan Kushina makan dengan tingkah kami yang diam membisu, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri-sendiri. Aku melihat wajah adikku yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan sedikit gugup—aku melihat itu._

'' _Bersihkan.'' Kegugupan itu mungkin saja membuat makan Kushina berantakan, lihatlah ada sebutir nasi di pipinya._

'' _Euh? A-apa?'' Aku memutar bola mataku—entah kenapa sangat kesal sekali melihat wajahnya yang sekarang ini._

'' _Lihatlah sendiri di cermin! Aku sudah selesai.'' Dan dengan cepat aku menata kembali alat makanku dan menaruhnya di cucian kemudian aku mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu aku meninggalkan Kushina tanpa melihatnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang._

'' _Onii-chan.''_

'' _Apa.'' Aku menyahutnya tanpa ada niatan untuk meladeninya berbicara. Untuk beberapa detik aku seperti orang bodoh saja dengan hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu, kalau dia tidak mau bicara-bicara maka aku akan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur._

'' _Setidaknya pandanglah orang yang memanggilmu Aniki!'' Ho~ panggilannya berbeda kali ini._

'' _Cepatlah, aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol.'' Aku menghiraukan perintahnya untuk menghadapnya, memangnya aku bodoh apa?! Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menatapnya seperti seorang kakak yang normal jika saja Kushina sudah mempunyai pacar! Aku yang tersakiti disini._

'' _Aku tidak mau bicara jika Aniki tidak menatapku!''_

'' _Terserah.'' Dan dengan kekesalan yang aku tahan ini aku membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan tenaga yang lumayan untuk mengagetkan Kushina yang ada di ruang makan. Untuk saat ini, aku sangat benci menatapnya._

 _._

''SIALAN!'' Pacar katanya! Dia punya pacar katanya! Sialan, kenapa aku begitu cemburu sekali dengan hal seperti itu! Kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa hilang kendali, okeh aku harus mengatur nafasku ini.

Tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan.

Tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan.

Tarik nafas, lalu..

'' _Nanti pacarku melihat ini!''_

 _SIALAN!_

Mana bisa aku bernafas dengan tenang jika saja aku masih mengingat dan mengenang-ngenang perkataan itu, sialan kau Kushina! Kenapa kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikikanmu.

 _Tok tok tok!_

''Onii-chan?'' Direksiku langsung teralihkan pada pintu kamarku, disana—dibaliknya ada Kushina yang sepertinya menunggu intrupsiku untuk masuk. Mataku entah kenapa langsung memicing tajam ketika mendengar kata-kata itu tidak kunjung berhenti.

''Onii-chan, Onii-chan? Boleh aku masuk.''

Aku membiarkannya saja dari dalam tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka pintu kamarku yang terkunci. Walaupun dalam hati ada sedikit rasa bersalah pada Kushina—yah bagaimana pun juga aku bertingkah seperti ini tanpa Kushina ketahui apa penyebabnya, jadi mungkin saja aku merasa bersalah padanya.

''Onii-chan.. Kushi-Kushi tahu Onii-chan belum tidur.'' Cih, Kushi-Kushi?! Dia pikir bisa menenangkan pikiranku dengan panggilan sayangku padanya? Begitu!—sayang sekali, untuk kali ini itu tidak mempan padaku.

''Onii-chan.. Tolong, biarkan Kushi-Kushi masuk.''

''Nii-chan, kenapa jadi marah pada Kushi-Kushi sih. Kushi-Kushi salah apa pada Onii-chan,''

''Tolong buka pintunya, Nii-chan. A-aku..'' Dia.. Menangis? Kushina menangis! Tidak mungkin! Aku harus menenangkannya—Tunggu dulu sialan! Kau mau membuka pintu itu hanya untuk menenangkan seseorang yang melukaimu? Tidak bukan! Cih mungkin saja Kushina hanya akting supaya aku keluar.

''Hiks.. Onii..chan, buka pintunya. Aku mohon~'' Mana mungkin jika akting suaranya parau begitu bukan? Sial, bagaimana bisa dia memainkan perasaanku seperti ini! Aku benci ini! Bedebah sialan, aku sungguh muak mendengar tangisannya itu—membuatku merinding saja!

''Onii-chan.. Buka—!?''

''Tidurlah.'' Ya, pada akhirnya aku membuka pintu yang aku kunci ini—demi mengusir adikku yang entah kenapa sungguh mengesalkan sekali.

''Onii-chan—''

''Jangan peluk aku, tidur. Lah!'' Aku mencoba untuk setenang mungkin ketika menolak tubuh Kushina yang akan memelukku tadi—aku sangat sensitif sekarang ini.

''Ti-tidak! Tidak sebelum aku tahu apa alasan Onii-chan marah dan seakan-akan membenciku.'' Aku menatap wajahnya sekilas—ada jejak air mata disitu, sekuat mungkin aku mencoba menahan tanganku untuk tidak bergerak dan menghapus jejak itu.

Sial! Bagaimana pun juga aku mencintainya, mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan jejak tangisan itu—tapi, biar aku tekankan. Hatiku. Sedang. Tidak baik, hari ini dan saat ini juga.

''Aku hanya lelah.''

''Mana mungkin kelelahan bisa seperti itu padaku! Aku sudah tahu sifat Onii-chan ketika lelah! Jangan bohong padaku.. Onii-chan.''

''Dengar. Menjadi Mc itu melelahkan, dan aku sangat lelah sekarang,''

''Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu bukan!? Tadi waktu pulang saja Onii-chan masih bercanda denganku.''

''Itu hanya topeng agar kau tidak khawatir.''

''Jadi selama ini Onii-chan pakai topeng ceria ketika bersamaku! Begitu!'' Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar itu.

''Tidak.''

''BOHONG! ONII-CHAN BOHONG!''

''Jangan teriak, bodoh!'' Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal sendiri dengannya.

''Kau yang bodoh! Hiks.. Teganya kau memakai wajah palsu pada adikmu sendiri!'' Oh great, sekarang dia menangis lagi? Ya ampun cengeng sekali sih adikku ini.

''Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!'' Baguslah kalau begitu. Selepas Kushina pergi meninggalkan kamarku ini—sesegera mungkin aku menutup dan mengunci pintuku dan pergi menuju ranjangku untuk tidur. Sekilas aku menatap keatas dan membayangkan perkataan Kushina tadi.

'' _Teganya kau memakai wajah palsu pada adikmu sendiri!''_

Tanganku terkepal erat ketika kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalaku dengan jelas.

' _Sialan!'_

..

0o0o0o0o0

..

Pagi harinya, giliran Kushina lah yang membenciku. Dia tidak mau makan bersama denganku ataupun berangkat bersama. Niat awal mau meminta maaf malah justru seperti ini, hah~ sekarang aku harus apa? Memaksanya mendengarkan penjelasanku bahwa aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintainya? Begitu?

Bodoh, hal itu tentu saja membuat Kushina semakin membenciku. Pasti dia akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah manusia terburuk di dunia ini yang dengan polosnya mengaku mencintainya dengan setulus hati—kami sedarah, dan aku tahu itu.

Mana mungkin semua orang—begitu juga dengan Kushina menerima fakta bahwa aku mencintainya melebihi saudara pada umumnya, dan jika pun terjalin teman-teman ataupun keluarga pasti akan menentang cintaku dan Kushina. Yah sudah tahu kan? Kami saudara kandung, dan semestinya kami tidak boleh mencintai ataupun menikahi saudara kandung sendiri. Tapi.. entah kenapa aku seperti menentangnya.

Rasa cintaku ini sudah tumbuh besar padanya, setiap inci dari tubuhnya membuatku bergidik merinding ketika menyentuhnya dalam kehangatan cinta. Aku tahu hal itu sangatlah salah untuk dilakukan dan dirasakan, namun.. aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus cinta terkutuk ini.

Dalam perjalananku menuju Sekolah, aku hanya menghabiskan untuk melamun dan memikirkan perasaanku ini daripada melihat pemandangan sekitar yang pastinya bisa menyejukkan pikiranku. Aku menatap kedepan ketika dirasanya aku menabrak sesuatu.

''Ah maaf, aku ceroboh—Mashiro?'' Dan ternyata orang yang aku tabrak adalah gadis yang waktu itu sempat menjadi teman latihanku.

''Ya tidak apa-apa.'' Dia berdiri sendiri, tanpa ada niatan menyambut tanganku yang menjulur kepadanya. Si-sialan, dia masih saja enggan menerima keberadaanku ternyata.

''Tidak usah bersikap layaknya pria gentle, Senpai tidak pantas menjadi pria gentle.'' Urat-urat dikeningku langsung berontak ketika mendengar itu.

''Masih saja menghinaku ya, dasar papan seluncur.''

''Lihat? Senpai mengejekku, kan itu bukan perilaku pria gentle.'' Anjirr! Percuma aku berdebat dengannya, dia cewek papan polos yang mempunyai mulut seperti pedang Damascus yang tajam! Lebih baik aku pergi saja.

''Hah~ aku berangkat dulu.''

''Senpai benar-benar tidak gentle ya.'' Gigiku berglemetuk ketika mendengar itu.

''Seharusnya Senpai mengijinkanku untuk duluan dulu, aku kan perempuan.''

''DAH CEPAT! AYO BERANGKAT BERSAMA!'' Habis sudah kesabaranku padanya—oh ya ampun! Aku terlalu keras teriaknya! Sekarang apalagi? Semua pejalan kaki melihat kearahku dengan aneh! Hah! Sialan malu sekali!

''Tuh kan masa Senpai berteriak sama perempuan. Ngajak berangkat bersama lagi, apa jangan-jangan Senpai mau melakukan hal mesum padaku. Hiii menjijikan.'' Yang menjijikan itu kau Mashiro, bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu tanpa ekspresi apapun, kau tahu! Kau sangat menakutkan!

''Lupakan.'' Bodoh amat, aku berangkat dulu saja!

''Senpai benar-benar tidak gentle.''

''Bodoh amat!''

''Tuh kan, masa sama perempuan acuh begitu.''

''Bodo!''

''Senpai waras?''

''AKU GILA! KAU PUAS!''

..

''Kenapa kau ada disampingku.'' Pertengkaran yang terjadi tadi seakan-akan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sosok Mashiro yang berjalan disampingku—lihatlah sekarang Mashiro berjalan bersama denganku menuju Sekolah. Oh yeah sekarang apakah dia mengakui bahwa aku itu tampan, muehehehe.

''Senpai tidak mau didampingi gadis cantik?''

''Eh? I-itu, ah bodohlah!''

''Dasar Senpai bodoh.'' Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya gadis cantik harus ada yang bermuka polos dan tanpa ekspresi sepertinya sih! Pandai berbicara dengan mulut tajam lagi! Dan sekarang dia mengganggu hidupku lagi! Hah! Sekarang apa lagi! Apa Rize akan datang padaku dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku! Oh yeah, dia lebih baik daripada Mashiro ini—dan sepertinya itu hanya akan terjadi didalam mimpiku.

''Hey Mashiro, bagaimana Sekolahmu?''

''Senpai memang bodoh ya, Sekolahku ya sama seperti Senpai. Apakah itu harus dijawab?'' Kamvret!

''Maksudnya kegiatan belajarnya seperti apa?''

''Kenapa tanya begitu, apa Senpai pacarku? Orang tuaku? hingga menanyakan hal seperti itu.'' Anjirr!

''Ah lupakan saja, percuma ngobrol bersamamu jika jadinya seperti ini.''

''Senpai mau ngobrol bersamaku?''

''Tentu saja—Mashiro?'' Aku tidak tahu gerangan apa yang membuat wajah Mashiro menunjukan Ekspresi sendunya padaku, dia memperlihatkan itu hanya sekilas saja tadi, tapi aku menangkapnya. Dan dia tidak bisa mengelaknya, apakah dia di asingkan dari kelasnya? Bukankah dia primadona? Tidak mungkin diacuhkan bukan.

''Hey.'' Aku menepuk pundaknya, hingga mengakibatkan wajah cantiknya itu kembali menghadapku dengan datar.

''Kau tidak apa-apa?'' Dia menggeleng pelan sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari pundaknya. Sepertinya dia tidak baik-baik saja—dalam keadaan batin. Aku menatapnya dari samping, wajahnya memang kembali seperti semua—tanpa ekspresi. Apakah mungkin.. dia menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

''Kenapa Senpai menatapku seperti itu.''

''HEHHH! Ah i-itu, hanya kebetulan saja.'' Sudut bibirku berkedut ringan ketika aku lihat dari sudut mataku Mashiro melihatku dengan tatapan polos yang berarti ancaman.

''Senpai memang mesum ya.''

''Terserah kau saja.''

''Senpai tidak menyangkalnya? Senpai benar-benar mesum.''

''Terserah! Mau dibilang mesum, cabul, Gay—''

''Tunggu, Senpai juga seorang Gay?'' Aku meremas rambut kuningku frustasi.

''MANA MUNGKIN!''

''Tadi Senpai bilang Gay kan?''

Dong.

.

.

.

.

''Ya.''

''Hii~ Senpai sudah tidak normal.''

' _Bolehkah aku melanggar HAM pada diri Mashiro untuk saat ini!'_

' _DIA BENAR-BENAR MENGESALKAN SEKALI!'_

..

0o0o0o0o0o0

..

Untuk soal pembelajaran, aku tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya baik ataupun buruk pada hari ini. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga membuatku terkadang merasa senang ataupun tidak senang, bermacam-macam guru yang aku kenal dan mengajar disini bahkan tidak menghiraukanku yang hanya bengong pada pembelajaran yang sedang mereka ajarkan.

Pikiranku berjalan-jalan entah kemana, setiap mau fokus entah kenapa tidak bisa. Apalagi ketika melihat sosok Mashiro yang duduk sendirian di bangku halaman sekolah waktu istirahat pertama tadi, apakah benar dia terasingkan sebagai primadona?

Aku mengelus hidungku pelan yang entah kenapa terasa gatal—jika semua itu benar, maka tatapan yang tadi pagi itu sungguh nyata terjadi dengannya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa padanya selain berdiam diri dan terbengong melihatnya makan bekalnya sendiri.

Bahkan aku mengabaikan waktu istirahat yang aku gunakan untuk mengunjungi kelas adikku demi menjelaskan semuanya bahwa malam itu akulah yang bersalah besar padanya—dan jadinya? Aku malah molor membuntutinya dari kejauhan seperti penguntit mesum.

Dan dalam penguntitan itu aku bisa mengetahui beberapa fakta mengenai diri Mashiro yang bermuka papan tersebut. Tidak banyak yang kuketahui selain selama dia istirahat hanyalah duduk menyendiri dan memakan bekalnya, setelah itu menuju perpustakaan untuk membaca dan kembali ke kelas ketika bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

Sungguh seperti orang yang terasingkan—tapi tidak untuk laki-laki, bahkan tadi saja aku masih sempat memergoki beberapa laki-laki yang mencoba bertegur sapa dengannya tapi—kau tahu Mashiro seperti apa kan? Dia mengacuhkannya dengan muka tanpa Ekspresinya itu.

Mungkin, dibalik terkenalnya dia di kalangan laki-laki menjadikanya dibenci oleh kalangan perempuan. Yah aku yakin seperti itu—aku memainkan Bolpoinku sejenak ketika sang guru sejarah memerhatikanku sejenak dan kembali menerangkan pelajarannya. Sialan, hampir saja ketahuan kalau aku tidak fokus.

Baiklah untuk saat ini aku harus fokus.

Ya, harus fokus.

'' _Senpai mau ngobrol bersamaku?''_

Sial, kenapa setiap perkataan yang menurutku menganggu justru terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku sih! Aku benci ini, bahkan aku tidak henti-hentinya berpikir bagaimana cara mengetahui bahwa Mashiro benar-benar terasingkan atau tidak.

Bodoh amat, nanti istirahat kedua aku akan menemuinya saja. Urusan adikku mungkin di rumah saja penyelesaiannya, yang sekarang ini menjadi penasaran adalah diri Mashiro sebenarnya. Apakah memang dia tersiksa sebagai seorang primadona atau justru malah senang dan menutupinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Mashiro Shiina.. seperti apakah dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Aku benar-benar dibuat penasaran oleh tingkahmu itu.

Tunggu saja.

.

.

' _Mashiro Shiina, kelas 2-C.'_

' _Tunggu aku, Mashiro.'_

.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N : Yah, mereka bertengkar. Wajar kan? Keluarga pasti bertengkar dan tidak selamanya terlihat akrab hehehe. Apalagi dengan kakak beradik yang menurut orang sangat sulit untuk mengerti satu sama lain, dan yah bagaimana penyelesaian Naruto kedepannya ya?**

 **Dan maaf ya kalau update-nya lama, soalnya saya mulai sibuk nih dan takutnya malah mengecewakan kalian kalau ngetik dengan terburu-buru. Dan terima kasih ya atas respon kalian, saya benar-benar senang :D.**

 **Dan untuk bertanya tentang kapan lanjutnya fic Hybrid Akuma, saya berencana membuat fic pengganti dari fic itu, soalnya saya kehabisan ide ehehehe. Dan maaf ya kalau saya mengecewakan kalian yang menunggu fic Hybrid Akuma untuk up.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Delta31, , Kitsune857, Shiin Kazumiya, Da Discabil Worm N.A, Namikaze D Ryota, Kang Delis, LeFay-chan, ajidarkangel, Rain Sahashi, Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer, Neko Twins Kagamine, Gingga Mahardika, dirahasiakan, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, firdaus minato, Gyuki-koi, Uzumaki Luficer, Hikari no Rakuen, andreas sam28, l, Kurosaki Kitahara, JoSsy aliando, Laffayete, 8Blue, ichaichatactics, Samangga Otosaka, Guest, Fauzan, Lora 29 Alus, Red Army28, adam muhammad980, dragonfirenatsu90, Tu332, Indra, Miqal.**

 **Dan semua pembaca yang membaca cerita ini dalam kediaman :D**

 **.GearPhantom97.**

 **...**

 **.**


End file.
